Prejudice
by Li. K
Summary: Thanks to Rose and a friend of her Corvin Zabini, a friendship between people of all four houses exist. A hard one, because the wizardy world isn't one without prejudice. It's especially hard for Lily, who is a Gryffindor. That isn't her biggest problem, though. She's in danger. Scorpius Malfoy protects her as much as he can. When he tries to save her, love grows between them.
1. Prologue (Rose)

**A/N: To the people who've already read the rest of my story: I know the prologue should have been the first thing I wrote, but first I didn't mean to write one. I hope you don't mind that it's a bit late.**

**To new readers: I hope that this isn't too dramatic and pessimistic. In the rest of my story are a lot of troubles, but there are also at least as many enjoyable things in.**

Rose bent over the body of Alice. She felt powerless and desperate. For the first time since the bad news she cried. Tears flew over her cheeks. It couldn't be possible, it couldn't, it just couldn't!

"There must be something we can do, there must be! There must be someone able to help her!" Rose screamed hysterically. "She isn't dead yet, she's only in a coma! We can still save her!"

"Rose, there is no way out, she's as good as dead."

Rose didn't believe Lily's words. "No, no, there is a way! I won't let her die!"

Hands, wet of tears, took Rose's shoulders. "Rose, we can't save her, she's dying, there really is nothing we can do about it." Lily was weeping while saying it.

Rose was furious. She pushed Lily away. "How can you say that?! She isn't dead yet! We really can save her."

Rose embraced the almost lifeless body. "You'll be okay," she whispered, "you won't die."

Rose cut herself totally off from the reality. She didn't see or hear anything but Alice and her feeble breathing and heartbeat. She cried and she whispered reassurances in Alice's ear. Hours without interruption. She laid her ear regularly on Alice's chest to hear the weak heartbeat.

No one could get Rose away, no one could make her see that Alice couldn't survive.

She had been sitting there four hours, when the heartbeat and breathing disappeared completely. It took another five minutes for her to realize that the inevitable had happened.

When she stood up, everything was black, she felt dizzy, the room was moving in her head. She lost consciousness. Thoughts were haunting her head.

_It's all my fault - Why her? It's unfair! - If I hadn't got that idea, she wouldn't have died - If I just hadn't tried to get those prejudices away..._

Images of her time on Hogwarts went through Rose's head. Her friendship with Alice. The nice memories during classes, in the common room and dormitory, playing Quidditch and of course the epic party, the most reckless action she'd ever done -that had only been possible thanks to Alice and her other close friends- and wherefore she would be famous for years. But also her battle to break through the prejudices, always supported by Alice and her other friends.


	2. Meeting the 'bad' guys part 1 (Rose)

**AN/ Hi! My mother tongue is Dutch and not English, so probably I made some language mistakes. However, I'm really trying to give you a good story and I listen to every comment. I'm searching for a bèta, so if you want to be mine, please send a message.**

** Although this story is about Lily Potter, the beginning is about Rose Weasley.**

**Enjoy!  
**

Rose woke up early the morning after the Sorting. The other girls in her new dormitory were still asleep. Of course she could have waited, but she was very hungry. She didn't want to wake someone else, so she went alone to the Great Hall. It was almost deserted. There were only two little groups in the Hall. Four Hufflepuffers from an older year, but she didn't know which year and three first-year-boys from Slytherin. She doubted whether she would go and sit alone or go back to the common room, when a boy from her House entered the Great Hall.

"Hi, I'm Rose! You're Corvin Zabini, aren't you?"  
" I am." After a pause he added: "It looks like we are the first Ravenclaws who are awake."  
"Apparently."  
"Maybe we can join the other first years?" he suggested and looked at the table of Slytherin.  
Rose followed his gaze and looked shocked. "But they are from Slytherin!"  
"So what?"  
" We… we just can't… I mean, they are from Slytherin!"  
Corvin was laughing. "Of course, you are a Weasley."  
Rose didn't understand it. "What do you mean?"  
"It's just, well, your whole family are or were Gryffindors, aren't they?"  
"As far as I can remember, yes. All, but Albus and me."  
"Is he the Potter boy that also started this year? The one who is sorted in Hufflepuff?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, what I wanted to say is that you've got that typical image of Slytherin that Gryffindors have, because of your family. But not everyone thinks the same about them. Yesterday I talked to a fifth year in the common room and he said that the most are okay. He wouldn't call them friends, but they are not as horrible as Gryffindors find them."  
Rose didn't say anything. She couldn't help thinking that maybe Corvin could be right. Maybe they are not as she thought.  
"Why don't you just give it try? You know, one of them, Aries, is my twin brother. And I know the other guys, they are nice."  
Rose sighed. "If you insist."

Corvin smiled and they went together to the Slytherins.  
"Hey guys," said Corvin. "This is Rose Weasley. Rose, my brother Aries, Scorpius Malfoy and Eligius Goyle."  
Malfoy frowned. "What does she do here?"  
Corvin opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Rose began to speak.  
"I'm sorry Malfoy, but whether you like it or not, I can go where I want without your permission."  
"Of course you can. I just thought that the Weasleys avoid the Slytherins, especially Malfoys, as much as possible."  
"I'm not the same as everyone in my family, Malfoy. And don't you worry; I don't try to be friends with you."  
There fell a painful silence over the table.

Colvin started a different subject.  
"So, how is your common room?"  
His brother Aries was the first to answer.  
"Oh, it is amazing!" He began to describe it enthusiastic.

It was Saturday, so the Great Hall remained mainly desert during their early breakfast. Therefore Rose and Colvin were able to eat with the Slytherins. When they finished, Rose and Colvin returned to the common room.

Rose was surprised to discover that she actually liked Eligius and Aries. Especially Eligius, because he was quite funny. And even the arrogant Malfoy appeared not to be that bad.


	3. Meeting the 'bad' guys part 2 (Albus)

After dinner Albus left his fellow Hufflepuffs to search Rose. He found her talking with some boys he didn't know yet. When he came closer he saw that three of the four guys Slytherins were. He didn't expect that.

"Hi Al! Al, this is Corvin, Eligius, Aries and…" Her friendly voice changed into one with disgust. She was still angry for Malfoys first words to her that morning. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hello, I'm Albus Potter."

"Hello," the four boys answered.

"We were just planning to discover the castle. Do you want to come with us?" Rose asked.

"Okay, it's Saturday anyway, we've got a lot of time. And I'm curious about the secrets of Hogwaerts."

"Great! Where do we start?" Rose was really enthusiastic.

* * *

The Slytherins and Colvin went ahead after a while. Albus took the occasion to ask Rose about the Slytherins.

"So, where did you pick them up?"

"Huh?"

"The snakes."

"Don't you like them? I think they are friendly."

"Yeah, they are, but they're Slytherins!"

"So what? Does it matter? You shouldn't act like that. No one should, but you certainly not! You're a Hufflepuff. You're supposed to be the one who gives everyone a chance."

"And you're supposed to be the wise one. Being friend with Slytherins is stupid and dangerous. And a Malfoy is one of the worst! His father, grandfather, grandmother, grandaunt were all Death Eaters!"

"I guess being friends with Slytherins or Death Eaters is less dangerous than being enemies. And I'm not a friend of Malfoy.I like the three others and I like Corvin. Oh please Al, give them a chance." Rose begged.

"I guess I have to. We'll see how it ends."

Albus saw that Rose was smiling. What harm could it do to hang out with them? Probably Rose was right. And Eligius and Aries were indeed friendly.

"But you didn't answer my question, why do you know them?"

"Corvin and Aries are twins, they are Zabinis. This morning I followed Corvin to his brother and friends. The four of them knew each other already, friendly families you know."

"Rose! Albus!" Aries interrupted their conversation in his excitement. "Look at this, we found a secret passage!"


	4. A wet argument (Rose)

Rose entered the common room. Nine of the eleven first years had gathered around a table. Only Colvin was missing. He went probably to the library to study with his brother or one of the others. Rose had time to search him, she had another hour before supper, but she felt more like sitting with the other Ravenclaws.

"Hi guys."

Alice green turned to Rose.

"Rose! What have you been doing? Why are you wet?"

"Well, I…"

Michael Lewis looked up out of his book and interrupted her.

"Jesus, Rose! Whoever has done that to you, I'm going to kill him. And change your clothes, you're sodden. We don't want to freeze you till death."

Sofia Macmillan looked at her with disbelief. "WE are going to kill him. Who has done that to you? A nasty Slytherin? Maybe Adrea Yaxley? I can imagine her doing such a thing. She's a bitch and she hates you."

Rose had to do her best not to laugh. "Calm down! There's no problem. I'm a Weasley... And we, Weasleys, just have to hold snowball fights when there's snow and we have the time."

She smiled when she saw the astonished faces. They didn't foresee that. She added: "With the whole family. That includes Albus, James, Molly, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire, Dominique, Louis and me. And that four hours… uninterrupted."

They all laughed.

Trisha Jones commented: "Oh Rose, you're full of surprises. Without you and your sense of humor, this place would be much more boring. I'm glad we have a Weasley in Ravenclaw."

"That sense of humor is typical of the family Weasley. I've heard a lot of stories about the school time of your uncles, Fred and Georges."

Rose was now the one to be taken aback. She didn't expect that Kane Davies would know things about their youth.

"My father knew them. They were a kind of famous for their jokes, even in Ravenclaw," he explains.

"But you'd better listened to what Michael said. Change your clothes!"

Rose smiled at Rex James. "Of course, you're right."

She ran to her dormitory.

Back in the common room, she took an empty seat next to Michael.

"That was quick! I thought all girls needed half an hour to change clothes."

* * *

"Or not!" She lolled out at him.

"You haven't taken your homework?"

"Michael, are you serious? I'm not going to start making tasks or studying about half an hour before supper!"

"You've got a point, but still… Sometimes I'm just wondering why your sorted into Ravenclaw. I mean, you're really smart, you keep on getting the best or one of the best scores, but you don't learn very much, do you?"

"I don't know it either. I mean, I like to discover things and studying magic, but at the other hand, I'm still a child and I want to have a lot of free time."

"But the Sorting Hat must have had good reasons to put you into Ravenclaw."

"Of course he had." Evie MacDougal had overheard their conversation. "By the way, Rose. I still have to invite you. The girls are coming 22 December till 23. The boys only 23 December. Please come!"

"I'll send an owl after the meal to ask it. Does everyone knows whether he comes or not?"

"I come," Michael said.

"Lia, Alice and Sofia come, Trisha hasn't got an answer, but she probably comes. And the four boys come."

"Four… you haven't asked Corvin, have you?"

Michael sighed. "Rose, he's a weirdo. I've never understood why you two are so close."

"There's nothing wrong with him. He's just shy. And he's a good friend and nice, that's why."

"Someone who's just shy can still speak. He never makes any effort to talk with us. He feels superior."

"No, he doesn't! And you don't make any effort either."

Michael ignored the last part. "Zabini does! We are not good enough for him. That's why he's always away, just like you!" He was screaming.

Rose hadn't felt that angry in years.

"Fine, if you think in that way about me, I'll go."

Before anyone could stop Rose, she had left the common room. In the distance she heard Evie say "Well done, Michael, well done."

* * *

Rose collected some food in the kitchen. She had already discovered it in her first week. When everyone had headed to the Great Hall, she entered the common room. She opened the basket that the house elves had given to her and couldn't help smiling.

The elves knew her already good. They had given her a plate of spaghetti, bread with all her favourite cheeses, nuts and raisins, some fruits, chocolate cookies and best of all: a piece of her favourite pie.

She had eaten as much as she could, but there rested some bread and cheeses, the most of the fruits and all the chocolate cookies. She could save it for the next day.

She went to the dormitory because she knew that the others would finish supper soon and she didn't want to talk to anyone. She began to make her homework, sitting on her bed. She had already lost whole this afternoon and if she didn't want to study whole Sunday, she had to study now.

* * *

When she heard footsteps on the stairs, she closed her books and hurried to lie in her bed. She pretended to be asleep, when Alice entered.

"Rose! I'm glad you're here. We were all concerned about you."

When Rose didn't answer. She said:

"You don't have to feign. I know you don't sleep."

"How did you know?" Rose sat up.

Alice smiled. "You look different and you snore a little bit when you really sleep. And you are a worrier; you don't just fall asleep early after something's happened. By the way, I've got something for you."

Rose glanced curiously at Alice. Alice pulled out a chicken leg and chocolate mousse. "You didn't come for supper and I didn't want you to starve."

"Thanks Alice, you're great. But I've already eaten. I went to the kitchens." Rose took the basket. "Do you want something?"

Alice took a cookie and settled on Rose's bed cose to her.

"Don't be too angry with Michael, okay? He didn't want to hurt you."

"He doesn't have to meddle in my life! Why shouldn't I spend time with others, even if they are 'weirdoes' and Slytherins? I don't need someone to choose my friends. And hanging out with other people, doesn't mean that you feel superior. I like you all, but I like Albus, Corvin, Eligius and Aries too. So I split my time between you and them, but that doesn't mean I feel superior. What the hell is his problem?"

"Rose, don't you see it? Michael is just jealous."

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous?"

"Because he really likes you, well, more than just liking."

"Are you saying he's in love with me? That can't be true! I haven't noticed it."

"Rose, it's oblivious, but you didn't see it because you aren't always the noticing type."

Rose didn't know whether she should believe it or not. Could it be right? Did Michael really love her? And what did she have to do? She wasn't in love with him.

Alice continued: "No one else blames you for being friends with Colvin or Slytherins. We accept it."

After a pause she said: "I'm going back to the common room, are you coming?"

Rose was thinking. She still could evade Michael and the others had done nothing wrong.

"Okay, I come." She took her books to make her homework and followed Alice.


	5. A very cozy family reunion (Lily)

**AN/ I still haven't got a beta. And I'd like to know what you think about my story, so please review. Thanks! By the way this chapter is one about Lily.**

Lily sat between Rose and Hugo in the magical enlarged car. Next to Rose sat Albus and next to him James. Her uncle Ron was driving to her home. Her uncle and aunt and their children were going to spend the holydays with her parents. She liked that. Lily, her mother and her aunt Hermione were asking Rose and Albus everything about their experience at Hogwarts.

"How are you housemates?" Hermione asked.

"The Ravenclaws are amazing! Alice, Trisha and Corvin are the best of them all."

"What are their surnames? Maybe we know family of them." Harry asked.

"Alice Green, but her parents are muggles. Trisha jones, she's a halfblood. Her father is a muggle and I don't know the surname of her mother. And Corvin Zabini."

"A Zabini? He hasn't a decent family. You have to beware of him," Ron said.

"Dad, there's nothing wrong with him. Corvin is really friendly."

Lily saw that Rose didn't like that her father said that.

"He indeed is, he's mine friend to," Albus confirmed.

"And your housemates, Albus?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Oh, they're great. There's always someone to help you, they will never let down anyone."

"I like the Hufflepuffs too," Rose said.

"Are you also friends with Gryffindors?" Lily wanted to know.

Rose shrugged. "We don't get along too well. They just don't comprehend me."

"Is it because of your friendship with the Slytherins?" Ginny asked.

Lily didn't know what she heard. "Are you friends with the snakes?"

"Not with all of them. And yes, that's the reason. But how did you know?"

"Albus wrote that you two were friends with some Slytherins."

Ron looked furious. "Rose are you insane? You can't be friends with Slytherins! And why did no one tell me?"

"Darling, concentrate on the way! And we didn't tell it because we knew you would overreact," Hermione said.

Lily was confused. "I thought Slytherins were wicked."

"Not all of them," Albus said. "Eligius, Aries and Scorpius aren't. You'll see when you meet them."

"Severus Snape was a good man. He was also a Slytherin."

"Of course Harry, but he tried to ruin your life, didn't he?"

"Ron, he wasn't ruining my life! He bullied me and was nasty to me, but he saved me. He saved a lot of people."

"And what about all those Death Eaters who came from Slytherin?"

"Shut up, Ronald Weasley. Rose, we don't mind that you're friends with Slytherins. There have been more Slytherins who weren't bad than Death Eaters."

"I know you don't mind, mommy."

* * *

Lily was glad when the ride had ended. She wanted to ask Rose and Albus things about the Slytherins, but she didn't dare to do it when her uncle could hear it. She had always heard things about awful Slytherins, but never about good ones. She was really curious about their stories.

Lily was following Rose whole the day of their arrival. She listened to every word and interrogated her about everything she could think of. But because Rose went the next two days to her friends of Ravenclaw, she started following Albus.

The evening before Rose came back Hugo began to talk to Lily.

"Lily, I think you should stop treading Albus and Rose on heels."

"Why? They don't mind. Rose likes my company and Albus says it's alright."

"Maybe they say that not to hurt you. And why do you find them that interesting?"

"Because they're in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and because they have friends in Slytherin. They can tell things no one else in the family can."

"I think dad is right. They have to be insane to be friends with Slytherins."

"I don't think so."

"But even if they aren't, I'd like to spend time with you. It's boring when you are ignoring me."

"I didn't want to ignore you. Okay, I'll spend more time with you and less with them."

Hugo smiled.

She realised that he really missed her. Whenever they were somewhere together, they spend all their time together. They were good friends. And now, she barely spoke to him. She didn't like the idea. She would spend her time as much as possible with him as long as he stayed here.


	6. A nice surprise (Rose)

**AN/ Sorry that I changed the characters but now I've begun to write through Rose eyes, I couldn't let her go. I've got some ideas I hadn't when I began to write, but you'll read it later. That's why I decided that Rose was more important than Scorpius. However, Scorpius is still going to get a big role.**

Lily and Hugo waked Rose early on Christmas. She clothed and run to the Christmas tree. A large pile of presents lay there. As everyone else, she searched quickly her presents.

Her uncles and aunts had all given a little present. Uncle George and aunt Angelina had given a box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Uncle Bill and aunt Fleur some beauty products. Uncle Harry and aunt Ginny a book with funny charms. Uncle Percy and aunt Lucy had given a book with useful charms. Rose laughed; typical uncle Percy, all what he had ever given was useful and study related. Her Granny and granddad, the parents of her dad had given the typical Weasley jumper and candy and cake. Her Grandmamma and grandpapa, the parents of her mother had given some of her favourite music.

She searched the present of her parents, but didn't find it.

"Where's your present, mommy, dad?"

"Here it is." Her mommy gave her a cage with a cloth on.

Rose pulled the cloth away and saw a beautiful screech owl.

"Oh thank you! I love you, mommy, dad." Rose gave them a hug.

She started to unwrap the gifts of her friends. The most of the Ravenclaws had given some candy. But Alice, Michael and Corvin hadn't. When she opened Alice's present, she found a sketchbook with pencils, paintbrushes and paint. And a short letter.

_Rose,_

_I've seen you made some drawings during the lessons. They were amazing. Especially the beautiful clothes. I thought you'd like to have better material._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Alice_

Michael had sent her a photobook with a jacket on which colour changing roses were pictured.

He had included a photo of all the Ravenclaws. It was token on the little party at Evie's house. After the little argument in the common room, she decided that she had to invite Corvin too. He had come and it looked like the other Ravenclaws wanted to give him a chance. At least the argument had one good consequence.

She wanted to put it away, when a little paper fell. It contained only one word.

_Sorry_

She made a mental note to write him and continued with opening presents.

Corvin and Aries had given her a new set of Wizard Chess. A few days before the start of the holydays she had complained to Corvin that her set was incomplete because Hugo had lost a piece. She smiled when she remembered it. He was always listening, even when she was yammering.

Eligius had given a poster of the Weird Sisters.

She unwrapped her last present and didn't believe her eyes. Scorpius Malfoy had sent her bronze earrings with a blue pearl.

"Al, look! Look at what Scorpius has given!" She was almost screaming in her excitement.

"They are magnificent! They must have been horribly expensive!"

Rose looked at her toes.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't buy him anything," she mumbled.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we never really acted like friends, I thought it wouldn't be necessary."

"You know, we still can search something on the Daigon Alley this week and you can give it to him on the train."

"But it's too late, Christmas has already past then."

"It's better than nothing, isn't it? And I'm sure he won't be angry if you apologize."

"I hope so."

The rest of the day she felt stupid. When they went to the Daigon Alley the next day, she and Albus were searching a suitable gift. The price didn't matter. Rose would spend all her pocket money if it was necessary.


	7. The perfect present (Scorpius)

When Scorpius saw entering Rose on the train, he tried to get into a carriage before she could see him. But it was too late, Rose had already seen him. It was clear that she hurried to talk with him. Probably to say that the present was ridiculous and she didn't want it, Scorpius thought. He greeted her reluctantly.

"Hello, Weasley."

"Hi, Malfoy."

"I would like to stay here to talk, but I'm going to join Adrea. You know, Adrea Yaxley."

He didn't really wanted to join Adrea, but if there's one person with who Rose wouldn't share a carriage, it was her. He knew that he had made a mistake by giving her those earrings. Obliviously she didn't like him at all, she didn't even want to be friends. Why would she anyway? He was a Malfoy.

"Scorpius..." she started uncertain.

"Do you want to say that I'm foolish by giving you that present?"

"Oh, no! It was wonderful!"

He had to smile. He saw that Rose looked a little more confident after his smile.

"I just wanted to give your Christmas present." She took something out of her bag. "The post had a delay."

He gave her a sceptical look.

"Okay, it hadn't, it was my fault. I wasn't sure whether I should give you something or not. I didn't know whether we were friends or not. I'm sorry."

"No problem, Rose. I like to accept your gift."

Scorpius laughed when he saw how relieved she was. She was also a bit surprised; he had never said her first name before. She looked really cute.

"What's wrong, why do you laugh?"

"Never mind. Well, are you still giving me your present today, or do I have to wait till next year?"

"Very funny, Malfoy." She handed it to him.

"A mini broomstick?" He gave her a uncomprehending look.

"You can let it fly when you're bored and it can deliver messages, I thought you would find it funny. You're always talking about Quidditch."

"Always is overstated."

Rose neglected it. "But it isn't the best part. Open the envelope!"

"Wow, Rose, how did you get this?" He was holding a ticket of the concert in the summer of 6Wizards, his favourite band. One of the best places. And a VIP ticket, so he could meet them. He instinctively gave her a hug.

"Um, Malfoy, are you alright? Have you had clap on your head or something? You're acting a little strange..."

"Very Funny, Weasley," he said imitating Rose's voice. "But tell me, how did you get it? The sale hasn't even opened! And one of the best places! Even when you're fast it's almost impossible to get it. They're so famous. And the VIP ticket... how did you get that?"

"When you're the daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and the niece of Harry Potter you can get things others can't."

After a pause, she said: "I have promised Michael to talk to him privately, so I'd better searched him. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"By the way, I haven't said it yet, so… Merry Christmas and a happy New Year."

He received a kiss on his cheek. When she had turned around, he stroked over the place where her lips had just been and gazed at her while she was hopping away.

She was so beautiful.


	8. On the way to Hogwarts (Lily-Scorpius)

"Hi Rose, you look great today," Scorpius was smiling.

Rose looked pleased, but surprised. Lily saw that Albus and Eligius were also surprised.

"Compared to other days," Scorpius added. The astonishment of the others had disappeared. He clearly treated her always in that way.

"Thanks Malfoy. I wish I could say the same about you, but you are the same disaster as always. Come on, guys, let's search an empty carriage. Lily and Hugo, do you want to come with us?"

Lily noticed that Rose had said her brother's name with a lot of disrelish. She knew that the two of them didn't get along very well.

"I'd love to," Lily answered.

"Um, I think I'm going to talk with some other first years, there was a place in the carriage we just passed."

Albus clearly didn't want to join his sister either. Lily didn't understand it, why did the two of them made it themselves so difficult? She and Albus didn't mind to hang out with each other. She was glad to have such a great brother.

"See you later, Hugo!" Lily said.

"Where are Corvin and Aries?" Albus asked.

"Corvin has joined some Ravenclaws and Aries some Slytherins, but Eligius" Scorpius made a little nod at him, "didn't let me enter the carriage of the Slytherins."

Eligius rolled eyes. He stopped to open a carriage. "Ladies first."

"Oh, a real gentleman! You don't see them often nowadays," Lily said.

"In the presence of such an adorable woman as you, every man should be a gentleman," Eligius was joking.

"Well, Rose, you were right, I definitely like him. Why do so many people even say that slytherins are bad. Your friends are really nice." Lily entered the carriage, followed by Rose.

Lily looked outside to see why the boys didn't follow immediately, when another girl entered.

"Alice!" Rose gave her a big hug. The girl took the place next to Rose.

The train started to move.

"Well, I guess you came just in time, Alice," Albus said and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Then he sat down next to Lily. Eligius and Scorpius also entered the carriage.

"Are you the little sister of Albus?" Alice asked.

"I am," Lily said.

"You're cute."

Lily laughed. "You're the friend Rose's always talking about, aren't you? The sweet Ravenclaw."

"I think so." She looked at Rose to confirm it. Which she did with a nod. "So, this is your first year. You're of course excited, aren't you?"

"I am. I've heard a lot of stories and I can't wait to see Hogwarts. I'm a little nervous too. For the Sorting."

"You don't have to be afraid. Whatever house you'll enter, you'll make friends. Certainly when you're called Potter," Alice told.

"In each case, I'm glad that my brother is a Hufflepuff and cousin a Ravenclaw. I think the pressure to be a Gryffindor in our family has been lowered."

The others soon started to meddled into the conversation. The time passed quickly now Lily was surrounded by this nice people.

* * *

The witch with the tea trolley passed. Rose, Lily and Scorpius went out the carriage to choose some candy.

When they wanted to join the others again, someone said: "Hi Rose!"

"Michael!" Rose put the candy she was carrying into Lily's hands and run to Michael to give him a hug.

The two of them stayed a while outside talking. When Rose came back, Lily saw the smile on Rose's face.

"Alice, have you seen Michael again? With his new hairdo? He looks gorgeous!"

"No, I haven't seen him since last term. We couldn't find a date we were both home," Alice said sadly.

"That's a pity. I have seen him a few times, but the last was in the first week of August. He has changed a lot since then."

The two of them hold a girlish conversation the boys clearly didn't bother to follow. Neither did Lily, she didn't even know those people they were talking about. Instead of participating the talk, gazed round. She could read on Scorpius' face that he didn't like that Rose spent so much attention at this Michael.

* * *

Scorpius wouldn't admit it, but he was envious. He had seen Rose only two times, not 'a few' and the last was at the concert, the third week of July. Although the things she had done with Michael probably weren't half as cool as the concert, he really didn't like the fact that she had done more things with Michael than with him. He called to mind the travel to Hogwarts last year after Christmas.

_After getting that wonderful present Scorpius wanted to say that he really liked her, he would maybe even say that he loved her. That she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, the most intelligent girl, the nicest girl, the bravest girl, the funniest girl, that to him, she was perfect. He wanted her to know it, but before he could say anything she told him that she needed to speak Michael._

_Disapointed he went to the carriage were Albus, Eligius, Corvin and Aries were sitting. He told them apparently cheerful about the amazing gift, but inside he wasn't cheerful at all. He was anxious that she might have feelings for Michael and he was worried that maybe he wouldn't get another chance to tell her his feelings. Don't think in that way, he told himself, it doesn't mean that it's cancelled, because it's postponed. There will be another occasion to tell it._

_After about an hour Rose and Michael entered the carriage. Rose was lively and with a lot of motion telling him a story. Scorpius had a feeling of nausea when he saw that Rose had so much enthusiasm while she was speaking with Michael. He knew it wasn't fair, but he wanted to have Rose all for himself. _

_In the carriage was only place for six and now the two of them came in, they were with seven._

_"I think we don't have enough place for both of you," Elilgius remarked._

_"Never mind, you can sit on my lap, Michael," Rose said._

_"Maybe it's better that you sit on someone's lap, Rose."_

_"Why, do you think I'm not strong enough?"_

_"Of course I don't!"_

_"So, what's the problem?"_

_"Boys just don't sit on anyone's lap."_

_All the boys confirmed it._

_So Rose sat on Michael's lap instead. Scorpius observed them. They looked so happy, they could be lovers, Scorpius thought. Confessing his love probably was the last thing he would ever do. She had no reason to choose him when she could easily get others, like Michael._

He had the same feeling of nausea now as that time when he saw the two of them so happy together. He didn't like that she had so many friends who are boys. He knew that he would always have competition and that she probably never would want him as boyfriend, but forgetting her was just so dificult.


	9. Glad that you made friends (Lily)

Lily walked into the Great Hall, talking with Emily Morgan, a girl who has also been sorted into Gryffindor yesterday. When they passed the Slytherin table, Lily saw that Scorpius was sitting on his own.

"I'll be right back," she said to Emily and walked to him.

"Hello, Potter. So you became a Gryffindor, your family will be proud."

"Maybe, but I don't think my parents would care if I was sorted into another house."

"Except perhaps Slytherin."

"Rose's father probably would think it was the end of the world when she or Hugo were sorted into Slytherin, but I don't think my parents would blame me. They never said to Albus not to be friends with you, not even warned him. Rose's father did to her."

"Luckily she didn't listen."

"Rose does whatever she thinks that's good. She is smart enough to judge without someone doing it for her."

"She's indeed very intelligent. But I think that if you were as intelligent, you probably would go to your table, Gryffindors don't usually talk to Slytherins."

"And since when are you usual? Is being friends with a Potter and a Weasley usual for a Malfoy?"

"That's different."

"Why?"

"Because Slytherins and Gryffindors are longer enemies than Weasleys an Malfoys and certainly than Potters and Malfoys."

"Enemies is a strong word, you know. And since when is it usual for Malfoys to be in Love with the daughter of a 'Blood-traitor' and a 'Mudblood'? I think the Malfoys are marrying 'ful bloods' at least as long as Gryffindors and Slytherins being 'enemies'."

Lily had to laugh when she saw his face.

"But how do you kno... I mean, that's rubbish!"

"I won't pass it on... if you tell me about it."

"What can say about it? It isn't even true."

"You didn't see your own face when Rose told how gorgeous Michael looked now. And while she and Alice were chatting about him, you became pale. I know it's true."

"You are much more irritating than your brother, do you know that?"

"Okay, I'll leave you alone, but sometimes it's better to talk with someone about it. Especially with the someone of the other gender; girls see things in a different way than boys. And I'm trustworthy. I'm always prepared to listen when you change your mind."

She saw appear a smile on his face.

"I'll keep it in mind, Lily, thanks."

* * *

Scorpius looked how Lily went to the Gryffindors table. She seemed friendly, maybe she really was trustworthy. He wouldn't tell his secrets rights now, he barely knew her. She came with Rose, Albus and him to the concert. The VIP tickets were only for him and Rose, though. That was apart from yesterday and today the only day he had ever seen her. But he would really keep her offer in mind. She could probably tell him things about Rose he didn't know.

* * *

"Why did you talk with a Slytherin?" Noah Parker, a fellow Gryffindor, asked after she had joined the Gryffindors again.

"Oh, he's a friend of my brother and sister. I've been to a concert with him last summer and yesterday I sat in the same carriage. He's really likable."

"Lily, he's a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor, you can't be friends with him. Rose and Albus are mad to be friends with him. Please, stay away from those snakes." Hugo actually looked sincerely concerned, but she didn't bear him to decide for her what to do.

"I can care for myself, Hugo."

"But he's right, Lily. Your cousin and brother aren't Gryffindors, are they?" Ethan Finnigan, another first year asked.

"No, Rose's a Ravenclaw and Albus is a Hufflepuff. Why?"

"Well, maybe Slytherins can be kind to a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff, but you are a Gryffindor! They aren't reliable. Probably they're going to lure you into a trap." Ethan explained.

"You are all just prejudiced!"

"No, Rose we are realistic. And we are worried about you."

Lily wanted to say that they didn't need to worry, that she was old enough to handle things herself and that she didn't need to listen to the, but she thought of something. If she would act already the first day in a hostile way, she would probably not make any friends soon.

"Sorry, but I think it's better to give them a chance."

Ella Bones sighed. "Can't you just stay away of them? Promise at least that you're not going to spend too much time with them. I don't trust them at all."

"Okay, I promise I won't. Can someone pass a toast? By the way, have anyone of you seen the concert of 6Wizards last summer?"

The conversation became much lighter to Lily's relief.


	10. Little game- (Rose)

"Truth or dare?" Rose was whispering so only Alice could hear her.

"Truth."

"What do you think about my friends? I mean Corvin, Albus, Lily, Eligius, Aries and Scorpius."

"They seem to be amazing."

Rose didn't expect that. "If you think so, why do you never come with me?"

Alice hestitated. "I'm not sure the Ravenclaws will accept it of me."

"Alice, they accept that I'm friends with them. Why wouldn't they accept it of you?"

"You can't have forgotten that they didn't like you being away so much time."

"It was Michael who said that. And we've ended that argument, he accepts it."

"The most still don't like it. And some still think it's stupid of you that you trust them."

"But they do accept it, don't they?" Rose was suddenly in two minds.

"Yes, they accept it, but I'm another case."

"Why? That wouldn't make sense."

"Of course it would. You've never been otherwise. They are used of it. I have spent always a lot of time with them. If I don't do that anymore, they'll maybe think of it as betrayal."

"Alice, that just can't be true."

"And if they quarrel with you, it will be a lot more boring in the common room, if they quarrel with me, it won't be."

"Yes, it would, because if they don't accept it of you, I won't accompany them either."

Rose was glad that a smile appeared on Alice' face.

"I know, but I wouldn't want to spoil your friendship with them because of me."

"Alice, you don't have to think so. They should all be wise and if they are, they'll never blame you for making new friends."

Professor Flitwick entered the room. Rose and Alice ended their conversation. Especially Alice didn't like chatting during class.

* * *

In the middle of the class, the headmistress, Minerva Mcgonaggal, needed to speak Professor Flitwick. He ordered the students to exercise some spells and followed her out of the room.

"Dare or Truth, Rose?"

Rose smiled. "Dare." The most of the time they said 'Truth', but that began to become dull. They already told a lot of things to each other without that game.

Alice had a suspicious big smile. "Make Yaxley sing."

"Are you insane! Do I really have to make her sing right here, right now?"

"You want to avenge, don't you? You told it this morning."

"Yes, but professor Flitwick can come back any moment!"

"If you don't dare, you won't have to."

Alice had struck a chord. Rose came out a family full of Gryffindors. Although she was a Ravenclaw, she thought she was at least as brave as the others of her family. Rose just knew that Alice had said it to make her do the task.

_The book her uncle Harry and aunt Ginny had given last year with Christmas, was used a lot into the common room. The Ravenclaws of Rose's year liked to duel with spells, charms and curses out of that book. Once Rose had made Sophia sing Mozart's 'Die Zauberflöte' without a single fault._

"Cantato!" Rose mumbled, almost inaudible.

The moment she was saying it, professor Flitwick entered the room.

He was surprised that Adrea Yaxley suddenly started to sing a classic of the Weird Sisters.

"Finito!" Rose quickly mumbled.

Adrea Yaxley was furious. "Who did this to me!" She was screaming.

Whole the class was laughing, so Rose was doing it too, in order not to look suspicious. However, she didn't really feel good.

"Sorry, Rose, I couldn't know Flitwick would enter right now." Alice muttered.

"It's okay, Alice."

"It was less impressive than the time you could speak the spell aloud, though."

Rose gave her an honest smile. That kind of comments was typical of Alice.

* * *

At the end of class Rose and Alice wanted to leave, when professor Flitwick stopped them.

"Miss Weasley."

"Yes, professor."

"I need to talk to you. I haven't got the time right now, so you'll have to come to my office after supper."

"I will, professor."

"You may go."

Alice gave Rose an afraid look. "Would he know it?"

"I hope he doesn't."

"You'll have to tell him I told you to do so, if he knows."

"That wouldn't make it better for me. I don't see the use of telling it to him. I'll be much happier if you don't get any problems."

They were walking in silence to the next class, transfiguration.


	11. She has no reason to complain (Lily)

**A/N: I've heard that it isn't clear in which year Lily and Scorpius are. Lily is in her first year, together with Hugo and all the Gryffindors she was talking to in chapter 8. Scorpius, Rose, Albus and all the others except for the remaining Weasleys and James are in their second year. **

**By the way thanks to potterphilsosepher for all those reviews, I'm so glad you like my story! And I'm happy you follow my story. I also want to thank Appalil for his/her review and for adding it to his/her favs. bets2010, thanks for following my story. And thanks to everyone who has done the effort to read my story until now!**

**If I made a mistake on the use of some words or grammar or something else, please alert me! I try to learn out of this. I still haven't got a beta, so if you want to be mine, please send a message.**

"Rose, is it true? Did you really jinx Adrea Yaxley?" Lily wasn't sure whether she could believe her cousin had done that during class.

Rose and Alice looked at each other. It seemed that they didn't expect that she would know it.

"Jinxed is a strong word for what I've done."

"She just made her sing," Alice explained to Lily.

"But how do you know it?"

Lily was laughing. "Rose, how is it possible that you after a year still don't know that such kind of stories go around in no time on Hogwarts?"

"But it has only happened about two hours ago."

"That's long enough for whole the school to know it."

"But how do you know that I did it? No one could have heard me using that spell."

"So you really used a nonverbal spell! I thought that was just a gossip."

"I was mumbling, but I didn't use a nonverbal spell."

"It was inaudible, though," Alice added.

"Almost," Rose corrected.

"I sat next to you and didn't hear it."

"But there was also a lot of noise. It was not really inaudible."

"That's still very difficult." Lily knew from her family that a lot of people in the sixth year had difficulties with using nonverbal spells at first. The most were muttering the first time they tried and even then the spells didn't work properly.

"Can you tell me exactly what you've heard? I want to know what people say about me."

"People say that you've jinxed Yaxley in the middle of Charms class. There are a lot of different jinxes that are said you used. I'm glad it's just a singing spell, because some of the mentioned are awful. Someone even said you used _Crucio_, but of course I didn't believe it. I think no one does. Some people say you ended it immediately, but some say professor Flitwick had to stop it and some even say that he had a lot of trouble with doing so. Some say Flitwick don't know you did it, but some say he does and is going to give you an awful punishment. A few even affirmed you are going to be expelled. The reasons they declared are different, but the most were about revenge, because she had called your best friend names. I think they mean Alice."

After Lily had said this all, she watched her cousin, expecting that she would clear it all. She saw that Rose was suddenly very pale and she looked afraid.

"You two don't think I will be expelled for this, do you?"

"Of course not! For making someone sing? That would be ridiculous!" Alice said without even doubting.

"Alice is right. You know that our uncle Fred and George did things which were much worse."

"That's true," Rose said, clearly relieved. She began to regain some colour.

"You still have to tell me what really happened," Lily reminded Rose and Alice.

After Rose had told the whole story, Lily had to laugh. "So it was just some stupid game? I think I liked more the story of revenge."

"Oh, but it was out of revenge. That bitch had been very rude to friends! She called Trisha names this morning. Before we could do anything some teacher appeared. Rose had said that she wanted to avenge, so I thought this would be better than whatever she would have thought of." Alice confirmed.

"And what about Flitwick? Does he know you did it?"

"He wants to speak me in his office after supper, so I suppose he does."

"That doesn't seem to be good."

Rose bit on her lip. "I'm afraid he isn't going to be happy indeed."

After a silence Rose said: "I'm still curious about how everyone knows I did this."

"Me too," Alice said.

"Sometimes you can be really dumb for being Ravenclaws, do you know that?"

"What do you intend?" Rose said offended.

"Rose, isn't it obvious? No Slytherin would have bewitched another Slytherin, in each case not when there were so many other people around. So it must have been a Ravenclaw. And who is the biggest troublemaker among you?"

"Rose is not really a troublemaker." Alice defended her.

"More than anyone else of you, isn't she? Who was the one who brought Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to your common room? You've told me that before you barely anyone used it, Rose."

When Alice opened her mouth, Rose quickly said: "You don't need to defend me, Alice. We both know she's right. And she didn't mean to offend me, did you, Lily?"

"Of course not! You know that you're my favorite cousin, troublemaker or not!"

"I know and you and Albus are mine favorite cousins."

"Rose, I almost forgot; Scorpius told me that he, Eligius and Aries couldn't speak to you today and maybe not tomorrow because if they speak to you the day you 'attacked' one of the Slytherins, the other Slytherins will never forgive them."

"I understand. Why is this friendship so difficult?"

"I don't know but I'm going to have dinner now before there's nothing left. See you both!"

"Bye," Alice said.

* * *

Lily didn't believe that Rose was complaining about how difficult this friendship was. Rose could speak to the Slytherins almost every day, sometimes different times in one day.

Lily couldn't do so. If the Gryffindors saw her together with the Slytherins more than three times in a week, they started to moan. And Albus or Rose had to be with them always, because they didn't want her to be alone with 'snakes'. Even Corvin who came out of a 'snake-family' wasn't good enough for them. They did count him as a 'snake'.

She and Scorpius had become close friends, tough. They made secret meetings because the Slytherins didn't like him to be friends with a Gryffindor either. Or when that didn't succeed they arranged a point of time when they both would be alone in their dormitories, so they could send some messages by owl without anyone reading it with them. They both were glad to have a friend they could say anything to.

Lily had listened a lot to his feelings for Rose. She didn't understand that her cousin didn't see it. But she was obviously not occupied with whoever loved her or not. Rose has told her once how Alice had said last year that Michael loved Rose. And Lily supposed that maybe Corvin loved her too. Lily wished that she was as popular by the boys.

And Scorpius had listened a lot to her irritations. She had told him that the prejudices of the Gryffindors were getting on her nerves. That she hated their controlling behavior. That she hated to lie, but that she had no choice if she wanted to stay friends with the Gryffindors and with him. But also many minor secrets, like which boys were handsome in her opinion or when she cheated during a test.

And for this she had to do so much effort. Rose wouldn't complain if she knew how hard it was for Lily and according to what Scorpius said, for the Slytherins.


	12. -Big consequences (Rose)

"Good luck, Rose," Alice said when Rose set off to Flitwick's office.

While Rose was wandering, she was thinking about that day. Many students' attitude to her had changed.

Most Gryffindors saw her as a kind of heroine. They respected her for protecting her friends. The Hufflepuffs' attitude didn't change a lot, they respected also that she wanted to protect her friends, but didn't really approve it. The most Ravenclaws were amused, but they had to disfavor her behavior. However, some Ravenclaws were very enthusiastic about her act.

Her family had talked with her many times. They all wanted to know what exactly had happened. She didn't tell them about the game nor that it was Alice's idea. Only Al and Lily knew that story, but they could keep their mouths closed.

* * *

Rose knocked.

"Come in."

Hestitating she opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, please sit down."

She took a seat in the comfortable chair he was pointing at, that stood in front of his desk.

Suprised she looked around the office. She had expected it to be very neat, but it wasn't true at all. There were a desk and two tables. The three contained all different books and rolls of parchment, unorderly piled, some open and some closed, partially covering each other. There were even some books on the ground. On the desk lay a piece of parchment with his own notes.

"Excuse me for the mess, Miss Weasley, I was busy. I forgot to tidy up." He made a sweep with his wand. Suddenly his notes disappeared into a slider of his desk. The books closed, rolls of parchment rolled and both put themselves at the right place on the bookshelves.

"That's better, isn't it?"

"Yes, professor."

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please."

Professor Flitwick poured in tea into two cups. He passed one with a cookie to Rose.

"So, Miss Weasley, I haven't got any idea what to do with you. I'm not used of getting trouble with Ravenclaws."

"What do you mean, professor?"

"I mean that we both know that you cursed Miss Yaxley during my class. Are you going to deny it?"

"No, professor. I did that."

"Good that you confess it immediately, Miss Weasley. That saves us a lot of time. Are you going to give me any reasons for your behavior?"

"No, professor. They don't matter. They were stupid and I should never have done it."

"I'm glad to hear you realize revenge is a stupid reason to curse anyone and I hope you understand that showing how much you dare in some stupid little game you were playing with Miss Green, is even much worse."

Rose's mouth dropped open in astonishment. She could never have guessed that he would know that. She must have looked dumb, because her expression clearly amused him.

"Yes I know, Miss Weasley. Sometimes teachers notice more than you think."

"But professor, you aren't going to punish Alice, are you? Lastly, she hasn't done anything wrong; she didn't force me to do it."

"No, I'm not. As you already said, the reasons were stupid, so we won't take them into account."

"Thank you, professor."

"However, she has disappointed me and next time she's involved in such a silly action, even if she just helped with your 'plan', I'll need to punish her. You better tell that to her."

Rose nodded.

"Let's talk about your punishment now. You confessed immediately, although you probably thought I couldn't prove anything."

"Can you?" Rose asked surprised. "Professor," she added.

"Yes I can, the moment before the spell stopped, I saw you make the move of Finite Incantatem."

Rose had never known before that this little, old man could notice so many things.

"You also stopped the spell immediately and you wanted to take the full responsibility, although it was Alice's idea. Therefore Ravenclaw will lose thirty points instead of fifty."

Rose had to do a lot of effort not to sigh. She knew it was better than she could have hoped, but thirty points was an awful lot to lose in the second month.

"You'll get also detention."

Rose didn't even mind that part. She had known it from the beginning.

"Okay, professor. Can I go now?"

"No, Miss Weasley, I still need to know some things."

Rose looked at him. She had no idea what he could ask or say her after he had already given the punishment. "Yes, professor?"

"How long can you use nonverbal spells? I've never seen anyone before performing it in his second year."

"I wasn't using a nonverbal spell, professor."

Professor Flitwick didn't understand it. At last, Rose thought, something he wasn't prepared for.

"But in that case, how does it come the persons next to you didn't hear it?"

"I was mumbling the spell."

"It must have been very quiet, though."

Rose nodded.

"I'd like to see it from close. Can you demonstrate it by letting this fly?" He pointed at a little box on his desk.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Rose muttered almost inaudible. The box flew.

"Well, I barely heard anything. I think that with some exercise, you can use nonverbal spells in a week." Professor Flitwick realized that the box was still flying. "Let it land on that table, Miss Weasley."

So she did.

"And that isn't the only thing special about you, is it? Am I right when I say that you've done every spell right since the first class you have had, the first time you tried? Or have you made some mistakes during other classes?"

"No, professor, I haven't made any mistake."

"Unbelievable," he muttered. "I'm wondering… Can you try to perform this spell, Miss Weasley? _Accio_" He was pointing with his wand at the box while he said the spell. The box flew right to his hand. "You have to think strongly at the object you want to summon. Try it on the cushion on that chair."

"The cushion started to fly in her direction, but after a very little distance it fell on the ground.

"Please, try it again, Miss Weasley."

Halfway, it fell again, but the third time, it ended in her hand.

"That was very good, Miss Weasley. Can you summon _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3_, Miss Weasley? It's the third book on the second row of that bookcase."

After a perfect summons, he said: "That was very good. Most fourth years need a lot more exercise to be able to do so. I think it's a waste of talent to keep you into the second year."

"What do you mean, professor?"

"I think that we could easily prepare you to follow your classes with the third years, maybe even fourth years in circa two or three months. It would be much more challenging for you."

"But I don't want to follow my classes with older years, professor! They won't like me, I think. They probably don't want a younger girl to follow class with them. Especially not when I learn some spells faster than themselves and probably I will always learn a spell faster than a few of them."

"I see," said professor Flitwick. "We'll speak later on about this again, with your parents, but now you can go back."

"Okay, professor."

"By the way, Miss Weasley, I suppose you'd like to earn the lost points back?"

"Of course I would."

"If you can show me in three days a real nonverbal spell, out of this book," he held _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3_, "I'll reward your talent with thirty points."

"Thank you, professor."

Professor Flitwick handed her the book. Rose left the room after she had accepted it.


	13. In the shadow (Hugo)

**A/N: I don't know yet whether Rose is staying in her class or not. What do you think? Should such a brilliant, but also stubborn child follow the advice of her head of house and get classes with the older ones or should she stay with her first thoughts? A part of Rose character and further development lays in your hands ****J**** (BTW: please, if you take the effort of answering, also say something about the rest of my story. I would really appreciate that. However, I am still thankful to you if you only answer my question.)**

**This chapter is made for Appalil who said that (s)he wanted to know more about Hugo.**

Hugo was sitting with his back towards Lily into the common room. Probably no one else noticed it, and if they did, they would think it was by chance. However, it wasn't. Hugo had seen where Lily sat and when he and his friends had found a place, he wanted to assure their eyes wouldn't meet each other that evening.

They'd been good friends forever, but last time Lily was spending so much time with his sister. He didn't like that at all.

Rose had always been the one who got the attention. She was the smart one, the pretty one, the funny one, the one who was good in Quidditch, the one who was the best in everything of them both. Having her as sister wasn't nice at all. He had been in the shadow always, except for Lily. Lily had spent a lot of time with him, since they were of the same age. Lily spent more attention to him and to Rose, until now.

Rose and Hugo had once a friendly relationship. Rose cared for her little brother. But since a few years, Hugo was so tired of being in her shadow, that he began to hate her. However, it was hard for him to hate her, because she was very kind to her little brother.

So he was hating his sister and loving her at the same time and that was too confusing for him. As he could do nothing about his hatred, he decided to cut away the love. He started to treat her as garbage, till she lost her kindness to him.

First, it was awful to see how his sister was hurt by his behaviour, but once she was mean to him, it wasn't difficult any longer to hate her.

When he was sorted into Gryffindor, he finally had the feeling to be better than Rose and he enjoined that feeling. And now he didn't need Lily any longer, he had his friends who spent attention to him. He was a sort of leader to them and that was amazing for someone who had always been in the shadow of his sister.

But Lily screwed it up a bit. In her eyes he wasn't better than Rose because he was a Gryffindor. He was just like the rest of the family, while Rose was _special_. He wanted to puke at this thought. _Special_… who the hell needed to be _special_? Instead of _special _you could also say _with a_ _lack of tradition_. He persisted that being a Gryffindor was better, that it meant that you were nobler. He needed to think it, otherwise he had no prove of him being at least as much worth as his sister.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I'd never really thought before about why Hugo was so prejudiced, while his sister isn't. I first didn't mean to write this, but I'm glad I did. I just thought he was some stupid annoying kid, but now I'm really feeling sorry for him. **


	14. Making your own decisions (Albus)

"Al, have you heard it? Our seeker is injured. The team is holding try-outs tomorrow." Sylvia Taylor told him excitedly.

"Oh, really?" Albus answered and he continued with reading.

"Aren't you interested?" Sylvia asked.

"Why should I? It's not like I'm going to be the new seeker," he said without looking up.

"Why not? You would be great. You're born to be a seeker. You fly very good, you have amazing reflexes and your physique is perfect. And it's in your family. Your both parents were seeker in their time at Hogwarts." Susan Campbell said enthusiastic.

"I'm only a second year. They'll find someone better."

"Al, your father was only a first year. Being in a higher year doesn't guarantee you're better in Quidditch," Greg Fox remarked.

"We've all seen you flying. You really are a first-class flier," Susan noted.

"And what harm can it do? If there is someone better, they'll take him," Eliot Russell pleaded. "Or her" he added by the sight of some angry faces of the girls.

"I'll think about it."

"You'd better think fast, the try-outs are tomorrow at sunrise" Tavis Shaw commented.

"I'll do. Can you now shut up about it, please. I'm trying to finish the chapter professor Longbottom told us to read. You should make your homework too now."

"It's Friday evening, we've got the whole weekend, Al. Sometimes I think you take it all a bit too serious." Susan gave him a teasing punch and tried to close his book.

"Susie, I just like more to finish my work as soon as possible than doing it all the last moment." Albus tried to hold the book out of reach, but she kept on trying to close it. "Oh, come on Susie, stop it!" When she didn't listen, Albus passed his book to Greg and threw her on the ground. He began to tickle and jab her. She tried to defend her, but Albus was too strong for her. Although Albus was very small, he was quite strong.

After a short 'fight', Susan gave up.

"Will you let me finish my chapter if I let you go?" Albus asked.

"I'll have to, won't I? I can't handle you." She admitted.

"That's right."

* * *

Albus closed his book.

'I'm going to the library. And I'm going to try to find Rose. I haven't spoken to her the last days."

"And how exactly are you planning to find her? She could be everywhere, probably she's in her common room." Xavier Collins remarked.

"I don't know, just looking at some places she could be."

"Don't be too late back, Al. We don't want that Hufflepuff loses points because you're in the corridors when you should be here. And maybe you have to wake up early tomorrow," Rebecca Fisher said clearly hopeful.

"Of course I won't be back too late."

"Do you want me to accompany you? I don't know what to do."

"Thanks Susie, it isn't necessary, but if you want to come with me, I won't stop you," Albus said smiling.

"Okay, let's go." She leapt out of her seat.

* * *

Albus was lucky he didn't have to search Rose, because when he and Susan entered the library, Rose was studying right there.

"Hi Rose!"

"Al!" she said happily. "And Susan, nice to see you."

"I thought, you didn't have to study at all, that you knew already everything and could perform every spell perfectly." Susan said jokingly, but probably also a bit jealous.

Rose laughed. "Of course I have to study, I only don't spend as much time in it as the most students, especially not as much as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

"I'd hoped to see you here, I've got to tell you something."

"So do I. I'm sorry that I haven't seen you the last three days but I was really busy. And actually I really have to go to professor Flitwick right now. But it won't take long, so if you want you can go with me, then I'll explain it to you."

"I'd like to."

"Do you want to come as well, Susan?" Rose asked, but Albus noticed that she hoped Susan wouldn't.

"I don't think so, you probably want to tell private things to each other."

"Thanks," Albus said.

"Al, Alice is somewhere here, I quickly have to see her before I go."

They found her in a minute. She was clearly bored, but after Rose had token her wand, she turned around and said cheerful: "It worked. Good luck, Rose. I'll stay here with Trisha."

"See you later, come on Al, I have to hurry."

Albus didn't understand it at all. "Where is this all about?"

"You've heard about what I've done last Tuesday during Charms, the spell on Adrea Yaxley?"

"Of course I have, and Lily have already told the real story, but still I don't understand it. Why do you suddenly study on a Friday evening, why have you been busy, why do you have to see professor Flitwick and why did Alice became cheerful before she even saw you and almost screamed 'it worked' and 'good luck'?"

Albus listened while Rose was telling about Tuesday evening in Flitwick's office.

"So I've been exercising the Cheering charm, that's why Alice became suddenly happy. And why I was studying this evening and why I've been busy. It wasn't easy to do it nonverbal," she concluded.

They reached Flitwick's office.

Rose knocked. "I'll be right back," she said before she entered the office.

* * *

After five minutes Rose left the office. "I'm glad you came with me. Flitwick had spent an hour in convincing me to follow classes with the third years if I couldn't say you were waiting for me. And he's going to invite mom and dad for a conversation about it next week." She said bad-tempered. "But at least I've earned the thirty points."

"Why do you actually insist on staying in our year? I think I would have liked to study a year less."

"I like the people of our year. And following class with Alice, Corvin and sometimes with you, Scorpius, Eligius and Aries is nicer than without you. Thereby, I want to stay in the dormitory with girls of my year and I want to talk with the Ravenclaws of our year."

"But probably there are also a lot of nice third years. And the other things you'll be able to do. I think Flitwick won't mind if you want to stay in the dormitory with your friends. And in the common room and during the meals you can talk every day to the Ravenclaws of the second year."

"What if the third years really don't like me?"

"Then you can still say to professor Flitwick that it's awful to follow lessons with them and you can go back to the second year."

"I'd never thought about that."

"I really think it would be better for you to go to the third year."

"I'll think about it. Next week is the conversation with the presence of my parents. But you still have to say what you wanted to tell me."

"The seeker of the Hufflepuff team is injured, tomorrow there are try-outs. My friends want me to go, but I don't know whether I want that."

"Why not? It isn't a very difficult decision is it?"

"Half the Gryffindor team is family of us. I don't want to play matches against them. But I also want to please the Hufflepuffs. If I maybe really am the best one, it won't be loyal of me towards my house not to play."

"Al, you really think too much about what others want and too little about what you want. You like Quidditch, don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"And seeker is the thing you love most, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Just go to the try-outs then. No one in the family will be angry, if you win from them."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you really think they won't like you because you won from them in a game?"

"You're right. I'll go to the try-outs. I still have to search a book in the library, do you want to come with me?"

"Of course."

While they were walking to the library they talked about light subjects, like things in _The Daily_ _Prophet_ and things that happened last days in Hogwarts. After Albus had collected his book, their ways split, each going to their own common room. Albus was eager to tell the other Hufflepuffs that he was going to the try-outs next morning.


	15. Love stories (Lily)

**A/N: Some chapter titles aren't very good, but I thought it was better to give all chapter a title. If you have a better proposal for one, please let me know. Thanks!**

Lily caught the mini broomstick. She had good eyes and excellent reflexes. It had only took a second after it had appeared in her eye corner for her to catch it. A quick look at her friends was enough to tell her that they hadn't seen the broomstick, but had seen her arm moving.

"Stupid flies," she muttered.

"Lily, why do they irritate you that much? They don't do anything wrong and there aren't even many now," Ethan asked.

"They are just ugly and their sound irritates me."

Hugo shrugged. "If you say so. But let's talk about something more interesting than flies."

Lily didn't like his tune. The last days Hugo wasn't as friendly as usual to her. They had been friends since they were little kids, but their friendship had declined a bit since their arrival at Hogwarts. And since Rose had used that spell on Adrea Yaxley, Hugo was a bit blunt to her. She didn't understand why. She had to ask him what's wrong one of the next days. If he wanted to speak with her…

Hugo had become bossy. He wanted to be the focus of attention always, he decided most of the time where they were talking about, he wanted to decide on as much as possible. If he decided not to listen to her, there wouldn't be any way to make him listen.

But now there is someone else I need to talk to her. Scorpius only sent his broomstick when he wanted to talk with her at that moment. About things that were important for him.

"Guys, I need to go to the library," Lily said, hoping that no one else would want to go with her to the library on a Saturday afternoon.

"Does someone of us have to go with you?" Ella asked.

"Thanks, but it isn't necessary if you want to do something else. I can go and collect a book on my own. I'll see you in the common room."

"Okay, if you are sure," Noah said and the Gryffindors continued their way to the common room.

* * *

On her way to the library Lily read the note hanging on the broomstick.

_Hope I see you at the lake._

She entered the library. She took a feather and a little piece of parchment and wrote a quick response.

_Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes._

She tied it on the broomstick and whispered "Back to Scorpius." The broomstick left.

She took a book, without knowing whether she would read it. She just couldn't go back to the common room without a book. She wanted to leave when someone said: "Hello Lily!"

"Hello."

Marilyn Smith, Tess Rose and Aaron Mcgrory were smiling at her. They were Hufflepuffs who were also in their first year.

"Why are you here alone? Where are you friends?" Marilyn wanted to know.

"I told them they didn't need to go with me. I just wanted to collect this book. I could do this on my own."

"Of course you can, I didn't mean it as an offend."

"I know you didn't."

"Have you already heard that your brother is our new seeker? He appears to be really good," Aaron said.

"Really? That's fantastic news!"

"We are lucky that his friends persuaded him yesterday to go to the try-outs. I think especially thanks to Susan he went to the try-outs," Tess claimed.

"What do you mean? Who is Susan?"

"Susan Campbell, another second year. You should have seen them in the common room yesterday. The two of them were so cute… Teasing each other, tickling and jabbing… We think they'll be a couple soon. I think they will become one at Valentine, Marilyn thinks even before Christmas and Aaron thinks after New Year."

"That's interesting! I think I need to talk with my brother soon. But I'll have to go now, someone is waiting for me."

"Your lover?" Marilyn asked jokingly.

"No, just a friend," Lily laughed. "See you!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Scorpius was sitting at the lake when Lily arrived. He was the only one Lily saw outside. It was cold and probably therefore everyone else wanted to stay inside. She settled down next to him.

"Hi Scorpius! What do you want to say?"

"Hi Lily. I just wanted to know something sure. Rose doesn't love me, does she?"

"I'm sorry, but she indeed doesn't love you. She is not yet interested in boys."

"Except in Michael."

"I don't think so. She never talks about him."

"Of course not… I have never heard her talking about him, especially not on the Hogwarts Express," Scorpius said ironically.

"That was an exception, but I haven't heard her talking about him another time. I think you shouldn't be jealous."

"But Rose will probably never be my girlfriend, won't she?"

"Maybe once, but I don't think soon. Did you really sent that message just to ask me that? It doesn't seem urgent t me."

"No, of course not. I need your advice. There is another girl, she isn't as perfect as Rose…"

Lily had to laugh.

"What?"

"Sorry Scorpius, but Rose isn't as perfect as you think."

"She is perfect to me."

Lily saw that she had hurt him. She laid her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't want to offend you. And I really take your feelings seriously, but you only see the bright side of her."

Scorpius shrugged.

"Do you still want to tell me about that girl? You made me curious."

He shrugged again.

"Come on, Scorp, I won't laugh again... Except maybe if she's bald, obscenely fat and a ninny."

Scorpius laughed. "Fortunately she isn't."

"Tell me! Please!"

"Alright," he sighed. "She's pretty, she has clear blue eyes and long, blond hair. She's interesting, charming and very smart. I really like her. And..." Scorpius hesitated.

"And what?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Someone told me she loves me."

"That's amazing!"

"I know, but would it be fair? I mean, I really want to give it a chance, but will it be fair if I am her boyfriend, when I still love Rose more?"

"I don't know... but I don't think it's unfair if you really loves her. And it will help to forget about Rose. It's hard to be just friends with someone you adore, isn't it?"

Scorpius nodded.

"So what do you think? Should I give it a chance?"

"I would probably do so."

"Thanks to listen, Lily."

She was surprised when he gave her a hug.

"See you later!" Scorpius stood up and wanted to walk away.

"Wait! Are you serious?! You can't just go away without even saying her name!"

"Her name is Abby Clifford."

"Abby Clifford... where have I heard that name?" Lily's mouth fell open. "She is the best friend of that awful Adrea Yaxley, isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"How can you be in love with her?!"

"I know that Adrea is very arrogant..."

"That's a big understatement"

"but Adrea is friendly to the Slytherins. She isn't as awful as you think."

Lily made a sceptical laugh. "Of course not..."

"And Abby certainly isn't awful. She's really nice."

"I'll bet she is..."

"Lily, you are just as prejudiced as everyone else! Have you ever met her?"

"No," she admitted. "But when she is friends with such a bitch..."

"Friends can be completely different."

"Even best friends?"

"Yes! Look at your father and Rose's, they aren't alike at all, are they?"

"No. You're right. I'm sorry, from now on, I won't say anything bad about her before I've met her."

Scorpius smiled.

"If the person who said that she has a crush on me is right, you won't wait long to meet her. Tonight is Abby's birthday, so there will be a party in the common room. I won't let this occasion pass. And I really believe she's right."

"Who said it?"

"Adrea."

"I'll guess she knows with who her best friend is in love."

"I'm going back to my common room okay? It's cold outside."

"Okay, see you later and good luck tonight. I'll hold my fingers crossed!"

"Thanks."

When Scorpius walked away, Lily stood up. It was time to join her friends in the Gryffindor common room.


	16. Great witch in spe (Rose)

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't written for such a long time, I really try to update a few times each week, but sometimes I can't do that.**

"Rose! Rose!"

"Mmmmmmmmmh?" she groaned.

"Wake up!"

"It's Sunday, Alice! I want to sleep!" She buried her head deeper in her pillow and pulled her blanket over her head to protect herself from the morning light.

"But you have to go to McGonagall today! You haven't forgotten that, have you? It's already ten past eight!"

Rose was suddenly wide awake. She summoned her toiletries and ran to the shower. Before she left the room, she said: "Alice, do you want to choose my outfit? I'll be grateful to you forever!"

Rose entered the room again five minutes later. Under the towel that she had wrapped around her body, she was only wearing her underwear. Apart from covering her body, the towel was useless; with an easy spell, she had dried herself in a second. That had saved a lot of time. At home when she wasn't allowed to use it, she spent a lot of time in drying her hair.

"That was fast!"

"I haven't got a lot of time." She looked at the clothes Alice had laid on her bed. A dark green long sleeve T-shirt, a dark brown skirt, white tights and brown ankle boots without heels. She took the shirt. "It isn't mine?"

"It's mine. I didn't found a shirt without a print in your trunk. And I thought it would be better not to wear a cartoon shirt when you're going to see the headmistress."

"Okay, thanks." Rose dressed herself as fast as possible.

She looked at herself in the mirror. With a sweep of her wand, her hair was braided.

"Cool, you have to teach it to me another time."

Rose smiled at her friend. "I will, but now I really have to go to the Great Hall. It's almost 20 past 8, so if I hurry, I can take something to eat, before I head to the office."

Rose and Alice wandered together to the Great Hall. Alice joined Corvin who was eating on his own and Rose took two muffins and set off to McGonagall's office.

* * *

"Ah, miss Weasley, just in time. Your parents are already here, please sit down."

Rose took the seat next to her mother. Professor Flitwick was also in the room.

"We are now only waiting for... Ah there he is!"

A man stepped out of the fireplace. Rose didn't know him.

The man shook hands with professor McGonagall, professor Flitwick and her parents. They appeared all to know him.

"Miss Weasley, this is Pete Griff. He works for the ministry. Mister Griff, this is Rose Weasley, the girl where this all is about," professor McGonagall said.

They shook hands.

"As you all know usually we don't let anyone skip a year at Hogwarts, but Rose is a very special student. I have never seen anyone perform magic like her at her age. She's very talented."

"Just as her mother," Rose's father said.

"Not really, mister Weasley," professor Flitwick commented. "Miss Granger, sorry I need to say misses Weasley right now, was a very good student, but Rose is another case. I don't think you estimate the case really good. Rose performs every spell we see in class from the first try perfectly. She needed only three attempts to perform perfectly the summoning spell, a spell all fourth years need to exercise a lot on. And even more astonishing, she can perform nonverbal spells already now, in the beginning of her second year. I can say you that Dumbledore wasn't able to perform one till the middle of the third year. And Tom Riddle wasn't able to perform one till the end of the third year. And according to the legends Rowena Ravenclaw performed her first nonverbal spell when she was thirteen. Twelve is abnormally young."

Rose didn't believe what she heard. She could do things Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of the latest centuries couldn't do at her age. It sounded unreal. How could that be true? She wasn't that good, was she? And if she was now already very good, could she become as great as him in a few years? She loved the thought that maybe she could do things that would help a lot of people. But she couldn't be better than Rowena Ravenclaw, the legends must be fault!

"Miss Weasley, we know you weren't eager to skip a year, but it really is an opportunity. This conversation hasn't got any use, if you are staying stubborn and refuse to skip a year."

"Well, actually I have changed mine mind, professor McGonagall. I don't refuse it, but I have some conditions."

Rose saw the disapproving look on her mother's face. "Rose, don't be so silly, it's a honor that you've got this chance! You shouldn't have demands!"

Professor Flitwick interrupted her: "Miss Granger, I mean misses Weasley, let's hear first to what Rose has got to say."

"It isn't much, I've got three conditions. I want to stay in the dormitory with the girls of my age."

"That isn't a problem at all, miss Weasley," professor McGonagall answered.

"If I really dislike following lessons with the older years, I want to be able to go back to my own year."

Professor McGonagall's face contorted. "I hope that you don't expect we are going to put here so much effort in for you deciding after a week you like more your old class.",

"Of course I won't, professor McGonagall. I only want that if I don't get along with anyone after months, I'll still have a way out of it."

After a little pause, professor McGonagall confirmed the second condition. "Okay, miss Weasley, you'll be able, but only in the worst case."

"And I want the permission to everything other thirds years are allowed to. I want to go to Hogsmeade. If there is something else that is allowed for the year I follow classes with, but not for the year of my age, I want to be allowed."

Professor McGonagall thought. "Yes, I think we can do so, except when there is an age on it of course. For example, we can't let you pass your apparition test when you aren't seventeen yet."

"I understand that, professor, but is Hogsmeade okay and other school occasions?"

"If it's alright for your parents, you can go to Hogsmeade, and it will apply for school occasions."

Rose was delighted. She hadn't really expected that it was that easy to convince professor McGonagall.

Rose looked hopeful at her parents.

"Of course you can go to Hogsmeade," Ron said clearly proud of his daughter. When Rose looked at her, Hermione nodded.

The rest of the conversation was about practical cases. First a lot of arrangements were made between Pete Griff and professor McGonagall, papers had to be filled in and after Pete Griff had left, there were still things to do. Rose had to choose subjects.

When she had filled in her choices they looked surprised.

"Ancient Studies, Arithmancy, Art, Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes… Five subjects is quite a lot, you know," professor Flitwick said.

"Is it impossible?" Rose asked.

"No, you can follow them all, but it will be a lot of work."

"That's no problem; I like to work for interesting subjects."

"Maybe you should let art fall," Rose's mother suggested. "It isn't really useful."

"No, I want to keep it."

"If you insist…"

"I'll send today an owl to Flourish and Blotts to order the necessary books. Well, I think we can end this conversation, except if you've still got questions?"

No one had.

"Miss Weasley, you still go to your normal classes this week. Next week our special classes will start, but first we have to see which teacher has time on which moment. Probably I'll give you a few lessons too. We hope that you are ready to go to the third year after the Christmas holidays. Probably we'll give you the test the last day before or the first day after these holidays. However, you don't need to think about it right now, at the end of the week, I'll give you further information. You may go."

Rose wandered to the kitchens. It was already quarter to eleven. Two hours and a quarter had she been in there and she hadn't got a decent breakfast. No wonder she was hungry.


	17. Caring brother (Albus)

"Al! Lily told me you are the new seeker of the Hufflepuff team. Congrats! Maybe I should think of something to celebrate this, I'm really proud of you!"

"Thanks James."

"What do you think, Fred? How are we going to celebrate it?"

"How about a firework spelling _Congratulations, Al!_? Or a party in the middle of the night at the lake?"

James and Albus laughed.

"Maybe we should do that, it has been a long time since our last stunt. If I was mom or aunt Angelique, I would be concerned receiving no letters from the school. Maybe they think we've got an accident."

"Mom has received a letter only two weeks ago."

"Well, we consider that as a long time," Fred explained.

"By the way, Al. I'm wondering when mother is going to receive her first letter about you. Even our little Ravenclaw makes more trouble than you do."

"I don't need to have trouble, James."

"I still don't understand that he's your brother, James. You are so different. He's always as good as gold, while you are such a troublemaker."

"Lily isn't a troublemaker either."

"Not yet, Al," Fred laughed.

"How do you mean? You aren't going to try to change her, are you?"

"Of course not! Fred didn't mean it like that, Al. It's just... You don't see her when she is surrounded by other people than you and your friends. She really has got a temperament. Really, I'm surprised that she hasn't attacked any one."

Albus raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound as his lovely, sweet sister. She was always friendly when he was with her. He had to admit that she could be very stubborn, but she wouldn't harm a fly.

"Well, Al, your sister isn't a very easy person. She has got quite a lot arguments. But I understand her, everyone is meddling into her life, especially into her choice of friends. Most Gryffindors think that you have to be insane to be friends with Slytherins."

"What?! That's ridiculous! What's their problem?! She doesn't harm anyone by being friends with them, does she? She doesn't obligate anyone else to be friends with them. It's her own choice."

"We know, Al. And really, we do our best to stick up for her, but it isn't easy. Even some members of the family are trying to convince her to drop those Slytherins."

"Who?"

"We don't want to stir up strife," Fred said.

"Who?"

"Al..." James wanted to calm him down. Of course he knew that Albus would be furious with the one who offends his sister. The two of them knew each other very well. Probably James also knew that it wouldn't help, that he wouldn't be able to calm him down. Albus was for the most part very kind and calm, but he was very protective towards his little sister.

"Who?!"

No answer followed.

"Who?! Tell it, James!"

"Okay, okay, but calm down a bit, you're almost screaming."

"I listen."

"Well, Molly is trying to convince her and Victoire and Louis also say it would be better if she wasn't friends with them."

"But they aren't that bad," Fred said.

"Actually it's mainly Hugo," James explained.

"But they are friends!"

"I don't think they are very good friends anymore." James said it in a sad tone.

"I'm going to talk to him!"

"No, you're not! I know how you feel, she's also my sister, but it won't solve anything. It'll make things worse."

"No, that isn't true. A good conversation can solve a lot."

"James is right, Al. I know that you really believe in talking and that it will solve anything, but not everyone is prepared to talk. Hugo will probably become angry, if you meddle in this. Angry with you and with Lily. And if he is angry, he'll broadcast that Lily couldn't handle her problems on her own, that she needed to call her brother. Really, you would make it all worse!"

Albus wanted to oppose it, but then he saw how serious James and Fred looked. He wasn't used that of them. Probably they really thought he would make it worse and maybe they were right.

"Okay, I won't talk to him, but I'm going to say it to Rose. She can talk to her brother."

James and Fred looked at him in disbelief.

"You are joking, aren't you?"

"They hate each other's guts! You can't seriously think they will have a decent conversation."

"They used to get along very well."

"That's years ago. You've seen them enough times to know they wouldn't have a normal conversation. You're wasting your time if you try to let them talk."

"We'll see…"

James rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to have breakfast now. I like to eat something before I have classes. Are you coming, Fred?"

"Uhu." He directed to Albus: "See you!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Albus had the first hour potions with the Slytherins.

He sat at the table with Scorpius, his new girlfriend Abby and Adrea Yaxley. It was clear that Yaxley didn't like to sit next to him. But he didn't care, he'd rather sat next to someone else. But he wanted to sit over Scorpius, because they hadn't sat next to each other last weeks. And Abby was following Scorpius and Yaxley was following Abby.

However, it wasn't that bad. Abby was very nice and Adrea shut up the whole lesson.

Albus, Scorpius and Abby were talking about anything and everything when Scorpius said something about Rose.

"So, she's going to leave us. It'll be strange. I'll miss her jokes during classes."

Abby looked jealous. "You've still me!"

Scorpius gave her a quick kiss. "I know and you're better, but Rose is a good friend and it's a pity that I won't see her that much anymore. But of course I'm very glad and thankful that you're still in my class." He stroked loving through her hair.

"How do you mean?"

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know it yet? Rose is going to third year."

"How do you know that?"

"She's told it to us this morning," Scorpius answered.

"Oh, so she is really going to do it. I'm glad that she has changed her mind."

"It's strange that she hasn't told it to you yet," Scorpius commented.

"Probably she hasn't found the time to tell it yet. She'll say it to him anyway."

"That is probably true, I haven't seen her since Friday." Albus tried to sound nonchalant, but he was hurt that she hadn't told it to him.

Albus was glad when potion class had ended. The next class was together with the Ravenclaws and he had to speak with Rose.

* * *

"Al! I need to sit next to you, I've got something to tell you."

Albus smiled. "That you're going to the third year?"

They entered the classroom.

"How do you know that?"

"Scorpius and Abby told it to me."

"You're angry that I didn't tell it to you, aren't you?"

"Of course not. I'm not angry." Rose stared at him. After a while he admitted: "Not angry, but I'm disappointed."

Albus sat down and Rose took the seat next to him.

"I'm sorry, but I hadn't got the time."

"You had the time to tell it to Scorpius."

"I know, but I told it to him this morning. Actually I was looking for you, but I saw you were talking to James and Fred and then Scorpius came to me. He wanted to let me know about his new girlfriend. Abby… She's charming, but I don't think she likes me."

"She's jealous."

"She don't have to be jealous, I'm not in love with Scorpius."

"I know, but maybe she doesn't. Give her some time, I think you'll get on very well."

"We'll see…"

There was a short silence. Albus remembered the conversation he had that morning with his brother and cousin.

"Did you know Hugo is mean to Lily sometimes? And that he tries to persuade her to drop her Slytherin friends?"

"What?!" Rose rolled with her eyes. "My brother is awful."

"Maybe you should talk with him."

Rose laughed sceptically. "With him? That's impossible."

"Give it a try, please?"

"It would be waste of time."

"But…"

"No, it won't work."

The teacher entered the classroom. It was an excuse for Albus and Rose to be silent. They were both stubborn and didn't want to talk to each other the first half hour of the lesson. But then they got some time for practising spells. After a minute silence, Albus began to talk.

"So, you're going to the third year?"

"Yeah… This week I've still classes with you, but next week I've special classes. It'll be strange."

"I'll miss classes with you."

"I know, so will I."

"But I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Thanks to you. I've thought about it again and made some conditions. And Professor McGonagall agreed with my conditions."

The rest of their transfiguration class Rose told him everything about the conversation in professor McGonagall's office.


	18. Christmas (Rose)

**A/N: This is just a small intermezzo. Next chapter will be longer.**

Rose was with two third year Ravenclaws, Jaqueline Pennington and Paige Milling in Hogsmeade buying Christmas presents. She didn't know them very well, since she had only passed the test last week. But she had passed it and therefore she was officially now a third year and therefore allowed to go to Hogsmeade. She was glad that she had already passed it two weeks before Christmas, because she was tired of studying alone.

Rose saw a poster of Hugo's favourite Quidditch team. She wondered whether she would buy it. _Why would I buy him something, he's awful… but maybe… maybe we could end our stupid behaviour towards each other. I'm tired of it…_

"Rose? I asked you something."

"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts. What do you say?"

"Which poster would you take?" Jaqueline hold two posters. One of 6Wizards and one of the Weird Sisters. "Paige says 6Wizards. What do you think?"

"I don't know. 6Wizards are amazing. The Weird Sisters are old but gold. I love them both."

After a while she decided to buy the one of 6Wizards.

"Are you taking that poster? We want to go to the next shop."

"Yeah… I'll take this."

* * *

It was Christmas. Hugo had just unwrapped the present Rose had given.

"You didn't need to buy me something! I don't want it."

He just left the present on the ground and went to his room. Rose didn't believ her eyes. How could he be such an asshole? He didn't even say thanks.


	19. The decisive match (Albus)

"You are so nervous."

"Of course I am." Albus poked with his fork in his breakfast. It was hard to eat when the decisive Quidditch match took place that afternoon. Hufflepuff and Gyffindor were both doing very well. They had both more than the Slytherin team, that had already played one match more and Ravenclaw had also played one match more and had only 10 points more than Hufflepuff and ten points less than Gryffindor. This match was the one that decided whether Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would win the cup.

"Relax, it's going to be okay."

"I'm not so sure."

"You were great during the other matches. You've caught every snitch."

"I know, but so did Victoire."

"Pff... Victoire..." Susan rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with her."

"I know she's kind and brave etcetera, but when it's about Quidditch she's too confident, even arrogant."

Albus shrugged. He didn't like gossiping and not all about his family.

"But she's very good. The four years she's in the Gryffindor Quidditch team she has caught every but two snitches."

"I know, but you're also very good, Al. Don't forget that."

Albus nodded. "I know I'm pretty good, maybe I can catch the snitch, but I'm not sure."

"You know, maybe you can profit from her self-esteem. Being modest and not underestimating your competitor can be great advantages when both players are good."

Albus smiled. "I'll hope so."

"And if she catch the snitch, it won't be a disaster, second place is still good."

Albus was a little more relaxed. Susan was nice to talk with, she always knew how to make him feel better.

* * *

The match had already started for half an hour, but there hadn't be any sight of the snitch. And the Gryffindor team was better... They had already fifty points more.

Another quarter had past. Hufflepuff had 90 points, but Gryffindor 170. Albus began to panic. If they would be behind with more than hundred and thirty, they would be only second in the championship, even if he caught the snitch.

"Gryffindor scores!"

Albus groaned when he heard it.

He flew a little higher to have a better survey.

Suddenly he saw the snitch. Fifty feet straight underneath him, but Victoire was only thirty feet remote of it. She hadn't seen it, but she certainly would if he flew to it and she would catch it sooner as she was so much closer. And if he did nothing, maybe she would see it. He had to keep her from catching it. He suddenly flew straight above and pretended to have seen the snitch there. He was speeding enough to let her believe that he had really seen it, but at the same time he was going slowly enough to reduce the distance between them.

It was working. He had flown thirty feet and the distance between him and Victoire was only ten feet. Susan was right; he could take advantage of Victoire's self-esteem. Victoire should have known that it was a trick, that she wasn't so much faster.

He suddenly changed direction and nosedived. The snitch was still straight under him, but instead of the height of twenty feet it had a height fifteen feet. And to his horror it kept on lowering. He didn't want to let it go, but he was unbelievable fast diving from a height of hunderd feet and it needed to stay safe. He was closer and closer to the snitch, but the snitch went lower and lower.

He was on a height of only thirty feet, twenty feet,... "That boy is mad!" the commentator shouted.

Ten feet, Albus slowed down a bit, but he was so close to the snitch, he just needed to catch it. Five feet, he ended his dive with one hand and straightened his other hand to catch the snitch. At the height of three feet he had succeeded to end his nosedive without any scratch and was holding the snitch. His toes went through the grass while he was flying horizontally.

"Hufflepuff wins!"

Albus still had a high speed, so he needed a few seconds to stop.

The rest of the team joined him.

"You are a hero!"

"You are amazing!"

"We thought you would kill yourself!"

"You are the best player ever!"

"What were you doing? You are insane!"

Other people, mainly Hufflepuffs joined them. Everyone was impressed and shocked. They shouted things to congratulate him or to say how afraid they had been. He was surrounded by a big crowd.

Someone on a broomstick landed next to him.

"Al, nice catch. I wish I didn't have to say it, though." James smiled at him. "By the way, you scared the hell out of me! If I were you, I wouldn't repeat it at home, when mom or dad is nearby." His smile became bigger.

"I won't" Albus laughed.


	20. At the lake part 1 (Lily)

Lily was walking with Albus. It was a hot day in the middle of June and the exams had just ended. She was enjoying the day and there seemed to be nothing that could give her a bad mood.

"Let's go to the lake, okay?"

"Okay."

"So Al, how about your love life?"

"You mean mine nonexistent love life?"

"Come on, you like a girl, don't you?"

"I like a lot of girls, but I'm not in love."

"Not even with Susan?"

"No. Why do you think that?"

Lily saw the blush on Albus' cheeks.

"Woman's intuition," she laughed.

They had reached the lake. Lily and Albus sat down at an empty place.

"I think your 'woman's intuition' has made a mistake."

"I think that maybe I would have believed you if you hadn't gone red as a tomato."

"I haven't gone red!"

"Oh, yes you have." She just couldn't help laughing, her brother was so cute, denying it and blushing.

Albus put out his tongue at her.

"How about you?"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing interesting."

"Maybe you have a crush on Noah?"

"No"

"Ethan?"

"No."

"Maybe a second year you know..."

"No."

"Of course not except maybe on Corvin or Eligius or Aries?"

"No, no and no," Lily said bored.

"Or on Michael?"

"No." She wouldn't even think about having a relationship with him.

Suddenly Albus smiled. "Or on Scorpius."

Lily hesitated only a second before saying "No".

"I've found your crush!"

"No, he isn't my crush!"

"Yes, he is."

"No, he isn't. He's got a girlfriend."

"So?"

"I'm not a slut!"

"That's a reason why you wouldn't start anything with him... but it isn't a reason why you couldn't be in love with him."

"But I'm not in love with him." She wasn't, was she? She wasn't quite sure anymore. Did she love him? No, she liked him, she wanted to keep him as a good friend. Maybe best friend, she could tell him things she couldn't to anyone else. But as a lover? No, she didn't saw him like that.

"I don't believe you..."

"Stop about it, before anyone else hears it. Okay?"

"Why should I?"

"Because if Abby hears it and she believes it, you will have ruined her relationship with Scorpius."

"Good point. So, let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" She was relieved that she didn't need to think about it for another time. However, when she was on her own, she needed to think about her feelings for Scorpius... If they existed.

"Is Hugo still awful to you?"

"Can we speak about something less depressing, please?"

"I'll take that for a yes."

Lily sighed. "Really, Al, I appreciate that you're concerned about me, but talking with me about this isn't going to help."

"Maybe it is, it won't solve it, but it can be good to talk about problems."

"Al, stop about it. I don't want to tell you things about me and Hugo. Let's talk about something nice eon such a nice day."

"Okay."

* * *

Half an hour had passed when Rose joined them.

"Rose how did your exams go?" Albus asked.

"Good. Yours?"

Before Albus could answer Lily said: "Did you mean 'I knew everything' with good?"

"Well... yes."

"In that case our exams weren't good, were they, Al?"

"No, I think I made some mistakes," Albus laughed.

"But yours were good, weren't they?"

"Yes."

"Yours?" Rose looked at Lily.

"I think they were also good."

"Al, I need to say you something."

"What?"

Rose looked a bit uncomfortable. "I think it''ll be better if Lily doesn't know it."

"Why can't I hear it?" Lily was hurt. "We are friends too!"

"Yes, but it's a bit risky."

"I dare everything you two dare!"

"I know you dare it, and that's the problem. You still remains my little cousin."

"I'm only a year younger!"

"I know but I'm feeling responsible."

"Fine." Lily stood up and walked away. It wasn't fair.


	21. At the lake part 2 (Albus)

Albus looked how Lily went away.

"What do you want to tell me?"

He didn't trust it. _I'm feeling responsible_, that meant it was something really dangerous or illegal, otherwise Rose would have trust her with it.

"I'm going to the celebrations in Hogsmeade next week."

"Celebrations?"

"Next week on Saturday and Sunday there is a street festival in Hogsmeade because the war has ended twenty years ago. Especially Saturday night must be awesome. I don't want to miss it!"

"You want to leave the school in the middle of the night?" He must have understood Rose wrongly. She couldn't do something like that.

"Yes, are you coming with me? This is going to be awesome!"

"This is crazy! If you are really planning to do so, you are mad!"

"Says the boy who almost killed himself last month in a stupid Quidditch match..."

He didn't like the bored tune she used in her last sentence. It meant that probably she wouldn't change her mind.

"You will be expelled if they catch you!"

"I won't be caught."

"How do you know that?"

"I've got this."

Albus didn't believe his eyes.

"The Marauder's Map! How did you get it? It's James'."

"It's a copy. I have borrowed the map during the Christmas Holidays and made this."

"Does it work? Uncle George said that he and uncle Fred had tried to copy it a few times, but never succeeded to do so."

"I needed to combine different spells, probably they just used a copy spell."

"Okay, probably they won't catch you when you're still at Hogwarts, but what if there is a teacher in Hogsmeade that evening? Or if someone recognizes you and tell it to a teacher? And even if no one knows you, you will attract attention. Everyone will see you should be on Hogwarts."

"That's why I've got this."

Albus looked at the flacon in Rose's hand. He could guess what was in there.

"An aging potion?"

"Indeed, I will look 21 years old for five hours. I've tested it yesterday night. And thanks to some changes, I don't only look 21 years old, but also my outfit change into something more suitable for someone of that age."

He couldn't believe what he had heard. This was too crazy.

"What?! Some changes? Are you serious? It isn't safe to experiment with potions. Especially not when you drink of it."

Rose shrugged.

"Are you sure it is safe?"

"I'm still here and nothing is wrong with me."

He sighed. "I guess so... But there are still some other things. What if they notice that you aren't in your bed?"

"They won't, because a copy of me will."

"A copy of you?"

Rose took her wand and a pot with a spider in. She waved with her wand and suddenly there were two spiders.

"I've already tested it on myself and it works as good. The copy can't move out of himself, but that is only better."

"Why do you always think of everything?"

Rose laughed. "That's probably why I'm a Ravenclaw."

"I don't think so, it means that you're sly. Maybe you should have been a Slytherin."

"The sorting hat was thinking about that. He was also thinking about putting me into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. But then he said that I'll see things others don't. That my wisdom can change things. That's why he has chosen Ravenclaw. However, he said that I could be in every house, there were plenty of reasons to put me into another one."

Albus had always known that Rose wasn't a normal Ravenclaw. She was too reckless and didn't learn as much as the others did. He had always wondered why she wasn't a Gryffindor. Most reckless people were Gryffindors. And she was brave and she wanted to prove herself.

"And maybe you should prove the hat was right when he put you into Ravenclaw and don't go."

"Al, there is nothing that can go wrong. I really want to go."

"I'm not coming."

"Okay, it's your choice."

"So, you are going alone?"

"No, Alice wants to come with me and so do Michael and Rex."

He couldn't believe that Alice, Michael and Rex who normally did nothing that was forbidden also would go to Hogsmeade.

"You are all crazy."

Rose shrugged. "So are you. Risking your life..."

"Yeah, I know," he interrupted her. "You know, of course I don't want anything happens to my little sister, but maybe it'll be better if you tell Lily about your plan. You are very good friends and I think she will stay angry for the rest of her life, if you don't trust her."

"But..."

"Rose, you are prepared very well, I think we can better take the small risk that anything happens, than the risk that she won't be friends with you again. And if she wants to come with you, I'll try to persuade her not to go."

"Okay, I'll tell it to her."


	22. Street festival (Rose)

I was almost ten o'clock. _Duplicate!_ Rose didn't say it out loud, but by now nonverbal spells were as easy as saying them out loud. She repeated the spell on Alice. They laid the copies in their beds. Rose took four little flasks. She gave one to Alice, set the other two on the table and opened the fourth.

"Cheers."

"Cheers," Alice replied.

They drunk the potion in one gulp. It started to work immediately and after a few seconds they looked like they were 21.

Rose used a disillusionment charm on their both

"Why is this charm necessary? We've got the map."

"Because we have to go through the common room. We don't want that the whole tower knows what we are doing."

"That's true."

After Rose had taken the map and the other flasks, they set off to the boys dormitory. Rose repeated the measures she had taken for Alice and herself. Alice, Michael, Rex and Rose left together the Ravenclaw tower.

They went to a secret passage.

"Um, Rose, this is the passage that is blocked off, isn't it?" Michael said questionably.

"It WAS the passage that was blocked off, but last week I've cleared the path."

Michael sighed. "Sometimes it's really irritating that you succeed in everything."

"Maybe you should shut up, because the chance to get caught is smaller since no one knows that we can use this passage."

"Are we still going?" Rex interrupted.

"Of course. Ladies first," Michael answered.

* * *

"I'm glad that Lily didn't mind staying at Hogwarts, but I wish she could see this." Rose didn't know where to look first. Hogsmeade had transformed as a result of the celebreties. Everywhere were stalls, music filled the village, the streets were crowded by people from all over the world and the strangest creatures, there were lampions in every colour. Although it was dark outside, Hogsmeade had never been as colourful. "This is amazing!"

"It is! What are we going to do first?" Alice was as excited as Rose was.

"Let's get some souvenirs! If you are all okay with it," Rose suggested. She wanted to have something that would remind her always of this adventure.

"Girls..." Michael laughed. "But I must admit that I'd like to have something too."

"Me too, but can you first give us a guided tour? We've never been here before."

"I agree with Rex. If you want to guide us. Please?" Alice was so sweet it was hard to refuse her anything.

"Okay, but a small one, I want to have a lot of time to feast!"

"You are a sweetheart Rose!"

"No, you are the sweetheart, Alice. Without you, I wouldn't be here, having the time of my life."

"I think you both are sweethearts, Rose."

The remark of Michael let a smile appear on her face. "Let's go before there is no time left."

* * *

"I'm going to get a drink. Do I need to take anything for you?"

"No thanks."

"Oh, Rex, can you get me another firewhiskey?"

"Don't take any alcohol for Rose! She's got enough."

"Alice, don't be such a pussy... I know what I'm doing."

"Of course you know... Rex, can you get me and Rose a pumpkin juice?"

"Alice, I don't want a pumpkin juice."

"But Alice is right."

"I can choose what I drink for myself, Rex. I'll get myself one."

* * *

A romantic song was playing. Michael asked her to dance. They were dancing for a while when Rex interrupted them.

"We have to go, it's already half past two."

Unwillingly Rose followed him. When the four of them were together, Rose tried to use a disillusionment charm, but she didn't succeed to do so. She was woozy.

"Rose, can you give me the map?"

Rose just obeyed her and handed it over.

* * *

They reached the entrance of the secret passage after a long walk. Alice checked on the map whether the coast was clear.

"I'm not feeling very well," Rose complained.

"Do you want some fresh air?" Even in that state Rose could notice that Michael was concerned.

"I think so."

"There's no one around here. The two of you can easily make it to the tower without any problems. Can I take the map? I'll go outside with Rose until she feels better."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I can handle this."

Alice handed the map over.

"See you tomorrow. Come on Rose, we're going to get some fresh air."

* * *

Rose noticed that her head lay on Michael's lap. It was in the middle of the night and they were sitting at the lake.

"What are we doing here?"

"You were a bit drunk. You needed some fresh air."

Rose remembered it again. Maybe she still wasn't really sober, but the bit of sleep she had had, made a great difference.

"What's the time?"

"Half past five."

"What?! We must have been here for at least two hours, because I was so stupid. Not only it must have been an awful long time for you, waiting until I felt better, but you've also taken a big risk."

"It's okay. Really."

"Do you want to go back?"

"You don't have to hurry."

"Okay, but we're going to make it safer..."

She used a special disillusionment spell so they could see each other, but no one else could see them and used muffliato.

"It's a pity of that alcohol, but after all, it was a nice night." Michael smiled at her.

"Yes it was! I didn't know you could dance."

"I can't, but you were to drunk to notice it."

"Maybe we should test it now." She stood up and stretched her arms towards Michael. He first just laughed and kept on sitting. However, when she hadn't given up after a while, he stood up. Rose waved with her wand to a bunch of flowers and they started to sing.

"Heckler."

"Maybe I am." They started to dance. "But I like to show off for you," Rose added with a big smile.

They danced for a few minutes when Rose suddenly felt his lips on hers. It was a short, soft kiss and he let her go really fast. Rose was surprised. She didn't know what she was doing, but instinctively she embraced him very tightly and pressed her lips back on his. It was a long, passionate kiss. Suddenly she realized where she was and that she was kissing one of her best friends. She immediately let off.

"Rose?" Her sudden bluntness must have frightened him.

"I want to go to my bed."

"Okay, let's go."

Both didn't say anything on their way back to the tower. When they had entered the common room and they needed to take another way to their own dormitories, Rose quickly said: "Good night." And hurried to her own dormitory.

* * *

The next day, Rose woke up at noon.

When she entered the common room, she saw that Alice was sitting on her own.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I had to listen to you."

Alice shrugged.

"What can I do to make things up?"

"You don't have to do anything, Rose. It was a great night yesterday, even with... your problem."

Rose smiled. She liked that about Alice, Alice could forgive everything.

"But you have to tell me what has happened yesterday between you and Michael."

"Nothing has happened between us."

Alice frowned in a sceptical way.

"Really, there has happened nothing between Michael and me."

"That's true," a voice behind her said.

Rose turned around. At the first sight, there was nothing special about Michael's expression, but when Rose looked better she saw that she had hurt him.

_Sorry. _She formed the word without any noise.

She was ashamed that she denied it, but she needed to. She wasn't ready for a relationship, especially not with such a good friend.


	23. Try-outs (Lily)

**A/N: This is in Lily's second year.**

"Lily, tomorrow are try-outs for the Quidditch team. Something for you?"

Lucy knew that she loved was Lily's youngest cousin. They had spent a lot of time with each other on family occasions. Lucy was one year younger than Lily and the youngest Weasley.

"I think so. We need another seeker now Victoire has graduated. I'll try to be the new seeker."

"Hugo won't like that..."

Lily looked at Ethan. "How do you mean?"

"He wants to be the new seeker, whatever it takes. He won't like it if his cousin becomes the new seeker. Maybe you just shouldn't try."

"I also want to be the new seeker and I don't expect that he won't try. If he wants to be the new seeker, he can try. We'll see who is the best. Maybe it isn't even one of us, but someone else."

"Should you really do this, Lily? You don't get along too well last time. I don't think you'll have a friendly relationship back soon if you both want to be the seeker."

"And you think we would if I didn't go to the try-outs? He just don't like me any more and I don't know why."

"It's because, well, you don't want to listen to his advice."

"You mean, because I don't obey him whole the time."

Ethan shrugged. "You could formulate it in that way.3

"You know that it's more than only that. It suddenly became worse, after the day that Rose jinxed Yaxley during class. I just don't see the link. Probably something else has happened that day, but I don't know what."

"Neither do I. I wish I could tell you what it is, but it is as well a mystery for me. He always denied there was something wrong between you."

Lily shrugged. "In each case I'm going to try to be the seeker. I don't see a reason not to do so."

* * *

Lily and Hugo walked together to the try-outs. It was clearly against his willing.

"Hugo?"

"Uhu."

"I just want to say that if I'm not the new seeker, I hope it'll be you."

"Thanks." He didn't sound really thankful while saying it.

"I'm serious, you know. You have always been my favourite cousin, until last year."

"Of course," he said sceptically. "Except for Rose, you mean?"

"No, she wasn't mine favourite cousin, until you stopped being nice to me!"

"Don't try to talk me into a feeling of guilt."

"I don't want to do that. But it's true what I said. Rose has always been fascinating. She has other ideas then I'm used to hear, she is different. Of course I was curious to hear what she said. And she is also a really nice person, but I liked you more. You were better than a fascinating cousin, you were my friend."

Both were silent.

"I have always been hoping that we could be friends again."

"Maybe."

They reached the Quidditch pitch.

Hugo was the first to prove himself.

"Good luck!" Lily shouted when he crept on his broomstick.

* * *

"Lily, you're in the team. Hugo, you are reserve."

A quick glance at Hugo was enough for Lily to know that he was furious. She felt sorry for him, he had been hoping so much on this. However, she was too delighted that she was in the team to fret about it.


	24. Finding a hobby (Rose)

"Miss Weasley, I'm tired of your behaviour. I have never had as much trouble with a Ravenclaw student in the 49 years of being Head of Ravenclaw House."

"I don't cause that much trouble," Rose mumbled.

"You do things during classes you shouldn't do, talking, playing games, sending messages. You disturb the lessons with your talking. You keep other students from their work in the common room."

"I don't do the last thing, professor. Honestly, I don't interrupt anyone who is studying. And I don't do the other things more than a lot of Gryffindors or Slytherins or even some Hufflepuffs. Their Heads of Houses don't see them as enormous troublemakers."

"But you aren't a Gryffindor or a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff. You are a Ravenclaw."

"What's the difference?! It's unfair that I've got trouble when I do so, just because I'm a Ravenclaw!" She blurted out. The next moment she realized how insolent she had been. Almost screaming, clearly giving the message that this conversation was ridiculous, not even saying _I'm sorry, but I think it's unfair_."

Rose was biting on her lip. She expected that professor Flitwick would give her a reproof, but he said nothing. He just looked at her sternly.

"I'm sorry, professor," Rose muttered looking at her toes.

"The difference, miss Weasley, is that if you had been a Gryffindor the headmistress wouldn't have accepted your last two conditions to skip a year, because we couldn't be sure that you would take your studies seriously. Maybe we wouldn't even have given you this chance, because you have never been a model pupil. We thought your behaviour would change after this opportunity. I thought you would be more respectful after all the effort we've spent in you."

"I never meant to be disrespectful, professor." Rose felt guilty. "I appreciate everything you've done for me. I just didn't really think about it in that way."

"It's clear that you haven't thought about it properly. That's your biggest problem, miss Weasley. You are such an intelligent girl, but you do a lot of things before you've thought about it."

"Not always."

It was hard not to smile when she thought about her secret plans, especially the one about going to Hogsmeade with Alice, Michael and Rex last year.

"Do you allude to your secret plans we can't prove? Like your trip to Hogsmeade during the festivities?"

Rose looked at him open-eyed. She couldn't believe it, how could he know this.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean."

"Lying isn't very polite, miss Weasley."

Rose knew that she had gone red. She was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for everything, professor. I'll try to behave myself better." She sincerely wanted to change her behaviour. It seemed that the professor was right.

Professor Flitwick nodded content.

"I think you should search a hobby. It's clear that you don't have enough challenge, right now. You need something to spend your free time in."

"What can I do?"

"Maybe you can try to get into the Quidditch team?"

"I'm not good in Quidditch." Rose didn't even like it, because when she played it with her family, she was always the worst in it.

"A Weasley who cannot fly well? I never thought I would see one."

"I fly well, but the balls are the problem."

"Maybe you can do something with art? Professor Parkes says you're a very creative girl. He's glad to have you in the art classes."

"Does he? I..." Rose suddenly thought of something. "I think I know what to do, professor. Can I go now?"

"Yes, you can go."

* * *

Rose was alone in the dormitory. She searched through her trunk. She found the unused sketchbook, paintbrushes and paint Alice had given to her in her first year. Even the little letter was still there.

_Rose,_

_I've seen you made some drawings during the lessons. They were amazing. Especially the beautiful clothes. I thought you'd like to have better material._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Alice_

_"Beautiful clothes" _... Maybe she could design clothes. Why not? It wasn't a mainstream hobby, but it was one. She mixed paint to make a light, skin colour.

She painted the body of a woman. She gave her light brown, curly hair, dark pink lips, and clear blue eyes.

Finally she began to paint a dress in the same blue as the eyes of her painting.

The dress was beautiful, but she was not yet satisfied with the result. _It will be cool if I can make the painting alive... _She thumbed through her book of art class.

Finally she found a spell. She performed it on the painting.

"Can you twirl?" she asked the painting, hoping that her attempt was successful.

It didn't answer, but it twirled.

"Please, show me your back."

It turned around.

"Do you mind if I change your dress a bit in the back."

The painting shook her head.

"Can you speak?" Rose wondered.

The painting shook her head again.

"It's a pity..."

The painting shrugged.

"Okay, don't move for the next few minutes."

After a few changes, Rose looked satisfied at the result.

"You can turn back to me. It's a fine first attempt, don't you think so?"

The girl shrugged, expressing with her face that she didn't know.

Rose took a little mirror.

"Are you pleased?"

The girl nodded excitedly and twirled again.

The door of the dormitory opened. Rose quickly closed the sketchbook and put it into her trunk again. She didn't want to show it to anyone. Not yet.


	25. Risky Quidditch match (Albus)

**A/N: I still haven't got a beta, so if there's anyone who wants to help me, especially with grammar mistakes, please send me a message. I'm also always hoping for reviews. I really listen to what you say. Thanks!**

The first Saturday of March was an excellent day to play Quidditch. Albus headed with the rest of the Hufflepuff to the pitch. Despite the good weather, he dreaded this match. Hufflepuff against Gryffindor and his sister was the Gryffindor seeker... He didn't like last year when his brother was in the team and four cousins, but now he knew that he or his sister would fail in their only task: catching the snitch.

Lily was good in preventing Albus to catch the snitch. He had already seen it a few times, but she could always block him.

After half an hour, Albus finally saw the snitch and Lily was too high to prevent him to catch it. He flew at it and so did Lily after just a second. He almost caught it, when he heard a sharp shriek, a shriek of terror and he knew that it was his little sister who produced it. Apparently she had lost control of her broomstick. He flew as fast as he could to her, forgetting about the match. His sister's safety was far more important than a game. Lily's broomstick flew away from him, but Albus was faster. When he almost reached her, he cried: "Jump, now!"

Lily let herself fall and Albus caught her on his broomstick only one feet lower. He placed her on the safe ground. Suddenly the snitch appeared next to him. It was really fast, but Albus' quick reflexes did their work.

"Hufflepuff wins!"

Lily embraced her brother. "Thank you! I love you, Al! You are a hero!"

"You would do the same for me."

"Of course I would, I would never let anything harm you. But still you are a hero!"

Albus smiled at his sister. The rest of the two teams joined them.

James who usually was always cool, was almost crying and embraced his sister and brother.

"You are amazing, Al!"

* * *

Of course there was a party in the Hufflepuff common room that night. The team didn't only win the match, but Albus was now a kind of hero.

Susan approached him. "It was difficult to get near to you. You are surrounded."

"I know."

"Bet a lot of girls want to be your girlfriend now."

"I don't want them."

"No, no one?"

Albus shrugged.

"I think there is someone." Susan was laughing.

"Maybe."

"I take that for a yes. Why don't you just go and kiss her?"

"What if she doesn't love me?"

"She would be mad in that case. You can say who it is, then I can say whether you should try it."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but... well... just drop it." Albus couldn't say to her that the only one he wanted was she.

"What's the problem?"

"Susie, I just don't want to say it. Please stop about this."

"I don't see why you don't want to say it. Except if..." she blinked at him and said:" I'm that girl." Of course she was just teasing him, but Albus hesitated a bit too long before answering. And he was blushing. "I... you are... just a... good friend." He died with shame for how stupid he must have sounded.

Susan's mouth fell open. "Oh my god! It is me, isn't it!"

"Yes,"Albus whispered. "I'm going to sleep." He turned his back to her. The faster he could get away, the better. He felt so ridiculous.

"No, wait!"

She gripped him, stood on her toes and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too, hero," she whispered in his ear.

Albus had never felt so happy before. He didn't let her go for the rest of the evening. Together they enjoyed the party in their basement. They were the two last to be up, when they finally separated and went both to their own dormitories.


	26. The day after (Lily)

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated my story for almost three weeks, but I didn't have time.**

"What happened yesterday?"

"I don't know. I lost control of my broomstick."

Lily was lying in the grass next to Scorpius who was leaning against a tree. She enjoyed the good weather, despite of the topic they were talking about.

"You must have been in mortal fear."

"I was. I still am. Such things don't just happen. As far as I know, the lost who lost control was my father and that was because of Voldemort."

"But Voldemort is dead."

"I know, but I'm just afraid that someone else wants to... you know..."

"Kill you?"

Lily nodded.

"Who would? If there was someone, it would be someone at Hogwarts. I just can't see that there would be anyone here who is trying to kill you."

"I know but..."

"Maybe you were just imagining it."

"I was not!" Lily sat up. "You have to believe me, please."

"I want to believe you, but I don't want to believe it. If it's true..." Scorpius swallowed. Lily felt strange when she felt his hand going through her hair. She didn't know whether she liked it. "You are an amazing friend. I don't want to lose you," Scorpius whispered.

Lily looked in his eyes. They were both silent.

"I'll do my best to survive." Lily said, half-jokingly.

"If you are in danger. I'll try to save you." He paused a few seconds. "Always."

This promise made Lily feel uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time.

"I think I should go. By the way, your girlfriend is coming." Abby had just left the castle and walked in their direction.

* * *

When Lily passed Abby, Abby gave her an angry look.

"What are you doing with him. Scorpius is mine boyfriend not yours!"

"We are friends."

"Friends... You didn't look like friends. So close to each other. And he was caressing you!"

"You should learn to trust him."

"I trust him, but I don't trust you! Just you dare to seduce him! I'll kill you if you do so."

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"You!"

"Abby?"

"Don't pretend."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you are in love with him! I heard that people have seen you kissing!"

"That's a lie! Do you really believe I would ever kiss a boy with a girlfriend? Especially when his girlfriend is a friend of me?"

"We aren't friends."

"I thought we were... However, you know me and you should know I would never do it."

"The person who told it is a friend and I think I should believe her. I am done talking to you."

"But..."

Abby walked away.

"Fine." Lily shrugged and continued her way to the castle.

* * *

In the castle, Lily met the Gryffindors of her year.

"Oh, look guys! Our Quidditch Queen, our Drama Queen. I think our captain made a good choice regarding our seeker."

Ethan gave Hugo a dig. "Shut up Hugo, she is clearly better than you are."

"Of course she is... we saw it yesterday."

"Everyone can make faults."

"But thanks to her we won't be able to win the cup."

"She has done a great job all other matches," Ella said.

"But the last one she completely screwed up," Olivia Hickman jeered.

Lily just hated Olivia. Olivia just did everything to get the attention of her cousin Hugo, and that included being mean to her.

Lily didn't want to quarrel so just passed them, ignoring Hugo and Olivia.

She heard Ethan say: "I'm really tired of it, Hugo."

"So am I. When will you finally grew up!" Lily knew that she was out of their sight. She smiled. So Ethan and Ella were defending her. She stopped to listen whether someone else would say anything.

"Go to your precious Lily if you like her more!"

"Come on, Ella. He isn't worth our company indeed."

"Is there anyone else? No? Let's go. It seems that my dear cousin isn't very popular," Hugo laughed.

* * *

"Um, Lily? Why are you standing here?" Ella asked. Lily hadn't moved since she heard Ella and Ethan.

Lily just gave her a hug. "Thank you, Ella."

Lily let her go and gave Ethan a hug.

"Thank you. You are both awesome!"

She let him go. "But why do you speak up for me, Ethan? He's your best friend."

"Not anymore. Come on, we're going to have some fun!"

"You are both angels, do you know that?"


	27. Back to home (Rose)

**A/N: Appalill: Thanks for the review, I've tried to take it into account.**

**If someone have got any other remark, please let me know. I'm trying to improve.  
**

Rose was feeling down when she left Hogswarts and entered the Hogswarts Express. It wasn't nice to hear people talking about the amazing destinations they would go to, when she stayed the whole summer home, with Hugo. It wasn't that her parents couldn't afford a journey or didn't like it. Since three years her father was so tired of Rose's and Hugo's attitude to each other, he swore that they wouldn't go on a journey again until they would get along well. However, her parents liked to see foreign countries, so they went on a journey while she and Hugo were at Hogwarts. Therefore her mother and father would work the most of the summer, so the whole vacation except the first week and the last two, she was alone with Hugo during the daytime. A real torment. She had none idea how she would survive it. She wasn't even allowed to leave the house while she was alone with Hugo. She could invite friends, but there would be still a lot of time she had no company but her annoying brother. She was only looking forwards to the last two weeks. She, Hugo and her parents would stay over by the Potters, so she would spend a lot of time with her two favourite cousins.

Alice tapped on her shoulder. "There is an empty carriage."

Rose entered it and Alice sat down next tot her. Albus, Susan, and Lily followed immediately.

Rose was staring outside the window.

"Are you alright, Rose? You are so absent-minded."

"It's okay I'm just..." ..._wondering how I could possibly survive this summer_ she tought, but she didn't say it out loud. "...tired."

Rose knew Alice wouldn't believe it. Alice knew her too well, but luckily for her, something attracted the attention of Alice and everyone else in the carriage. Scorpius and Abby were at the aisle and stopped at their carriage.

"Abby, let's sit with them, okay?"

"No, let's search another carriage. We don't fit both in it."

"We will if you sit on my lap."

"I'd like more to sit with Adrea."

"Is it okay if I sit with them for a while? I'll search you soon."

"Do what you can't help doing."

Scorpius gave her a kiss on the cheek and entered the carriage.

"I don't understand it," Albus said to Scorpius. "A few months after you two were a couple, when she finally saw that Rose wasn't in love with you, she became a good friend of us all. But since a few months, she often refuses to come nearby us."

"I know, I don't understand it either. She doesn't want to talk about it." Scorpius looked at his toes. Rose knew him good enough to see that he felt uncomfortable. She wanted to speak about something else when Lily admitted something.

"I know why she acts like that."

Everyone looked expectantly at her.

"She doesn't avoid you, she just avoids me. Someone told her that I kissed. Scorpius. Someone she believes. A friend of her."

Rose and Alice looked at each other. It was clear that they thought the same. Who else would have done it than...

"Am I the only one who thinks Adrea Yaxley is the culprit?"

"I think you could be right, Alice," Susan said.

"So do I," Rose confirmed.

"And I," Albus declared.

Lily just nodded.

Rose looked at Scorpius. When he didn't give any reaction, she asked: "So, what do you think?"

"I don't know... There is no prove... And would she really lie to her best friend?"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"She isn't as bad as you think, Rose." He looked at the others. "Last year, she's friendly to you all, isn't she?"

Rose couldn't help sighing. Scorpius was fooling himself. Again. He didn't dare to offend the best friend of his lovely Abby. He never wanted to do so. It began to irritate Rose. Yaxley was the most crafty and hypocrite girl Rose knew. And still he was convinced that Adrea Yaxley was had tried various times to make him see how Yaxley really was, but he closed his eyes.

"Yes, but I don't think it's very sincere."

_Thank you, Alice, but he won't listen_, Rose thought.

"Of course it doesn't seem sincere, Alice. She doesn't want it to seem sincere. The first year she was the one who always said the Slytherins were better than other people. You know how long it has lasted till I dared to admit you all are okay. And I have never been as convinced about it as she. She doesn't want to show the Slytherins that she has always been wrong."

"I don't know, Scorpius. She really hates me and she hates Lily too."

Rose tried to hide her irritation. Se didn't 'not know', she knew that Yaxley was the guilty party.

"You indeed can't deny she hates Rose."

Albus rolled eyes. "He will deny it, Susie." Albus also spended often time in trying to make him see how Yaxley was, but he didn't listen to Albus either.

"She hated Rose, but now..."

"What did I say?"

"Let's talk about something else. If Abby wants to ignore me because of what Yax... I mean a friend, said, let her do so. I don't mind."

Rose had almost forgotten about her. Strange, Lily wasn't usually the silent type.

"Lily is right. I don't want to spill my time in a discussion about them. There must be something more interesting to talk about. Like your secret plans for next year."

Alice stared at Rose.

"What do you mean?" Rose tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"Maybe Alice referred to the fact that you haven't caused trouble for a long time. Very unusual for you," Scorpius laughed.

Rose shrugged. She had indeed 'secret plans', but would she reveal them? She wasn't sure whether she would be able to accomplish them. And they would think she was crazy. Even more than they thought already.

"And probably they aren't very small, regarding the time you are taking."

Albus was also right; if she could carry out the plans, no one would ever forget about them. But were they too risky? And how could she make sure they wouldn't fail? Maybe it was better not to tell them about it till she had figured it out.

"I haven't got secret plans and certainly none big."

Rose didn't feel good about lying. She never likes to do it and certainly not to her best friends. Maybe she should tell them the truth. After all, maybe they would try to talk sense into her, but they would never blab. And at a certain point they needed to know it anyhow.

"Of course not, I just mean, you wouldn't dare, would you?"

"What are you suggesting Scorp? Of course she wouldn't do anything risky, I mean going to Hogsmeade in the middle of the night isn't anything special, is it?"

"Shut up, Alice! You were there with me."

"But it wasn't hers idea." Lily was laughing. "We all know how you are, Rose. Don't try to fool us. It won't work."

"Why can't you believe in me? Why do you think I will certainly break the rules?"

Everyone except for Rose was laughing. "I'm serious! Al! Lily! Scorp! Susan! Even you, Alice! Stop it!" But they continued laughing and even louder. "I hate you all!"

While she was still laughing, Alice tried to say: "You would also laugh if... someone like you... pretended to... become suddenly a... good girl. And you look so... funny... trying to deny it and... a bit offended."

Rose was indeed offended by the lack of trust, but they had a point. And after all they were right. She didn't like that they were laughing with her, but she wasn't either very fair, not wanting to confide them with her plan.

"Okay, I've got a _secret plan_, but I won't tell it if you are laughing at me."

They were silent and hung on Rose's lips.

* * *

"You must be kidding! It won't work. Do you even have brains? I'm wondering more and more whether you are sorted into the right House."

_So Alice hates the idea, nice to hear my best friend supports me._ Rose hadn't really counted on Alice's support in this plan, but she had still been hoping.

"You can't do it! You will be expelled if you try. Think about your parents, they do so much effort for you." It was strange that Lily was all against it. Rose had expected she would like it. She was a Gryffindor.

"But it is genius! If it works, it is a big jump towards the end of the Houses' rivalry. It is crazy, though."

Rose was glad that at least one of them found it a rather good plan. She smiled to Scorpius. "Thanks."

"You can discuss about it, but I think I should go to Abby. I want to hear about this discussion later, though. You can count on me, Rose. After all, if no one can talk sense into you, it will be safer for you if we help you. I hope I'll see you all in the vacation and otherwise I'll see you on 1 september."

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

Rose knew that her parents wouldn't allow it. However, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

"Alice is going to Mexico the two first weeks of August. She invited me. Can I go, please?"

Rose parents looked at each other.

"She has behaved herself this year. Maybe we should let her go." Rose hadn't expected that her mother would say that.

"And what about Hugo? We can't leave him alone." Of course, her father had a point. How could she have hoped on it.

"There will be anyone in the family he can go to. Or maybe to a friend."

"Ummmm, maybe... if Rose and Hugo behave themselves in July, she can go."

Rose didn't believe her ears. There was a chance that this holidays would be one of the best she had already had.


	28. The plan (Rose)

**A/N: I had some trouble with writing this, that's why it took so much time I'm sorry for this.**

Rose was looking through the little window at the giantic loch. The view was extremely beautiful. Rose's parents and her uncle Harry and aunt Ginny had rent a castle in Scotland during the Christmas holidays. The best part was that James, Albus, Lily and she were all allowed to invite three friends. Alice, Scorpius, Susan, Eligius and Corvin were all helping with the plan, so they had to be invited. Rose, Albus and Lily had agreed that Rose and Albus both could invite someone else and Lily two. Rose had decided to choose Michael, Albus chose Aries and Lily chose Ella and Ethan.

Every bedroom had place for two persons. Alice and Rose shared a chamber, Susan and Lily, Michael and Albus, Corvin and Aries, Scorpius and Eligius, Ella and Olivia, who was invited by Hugo, Ethan and Noah, who was also invited by Hugo, Hugo and Willam Davis, Hugo's new best friend who was also a Gryffindor of his year. James shared a chamber with Fred. James' girlfriend Quin Kelly shared a chamber with her best friend Wendy Macleod.

Rose knew that Lily' rather shared a chamber with Ella, but Susan didn't know Olivia. Ella and Olilvia weren't friends since Hugo still wasn't friends with Ella again. However, all Gryffindors had grown a bit more together that year, so Ella and Olivia could get on. This was the best division they could find.

Someone knocked on the door. Rose stopped staring outside and opened the door. Albus and Michael entered. Rose was surprised to see Michael.

"You know that we are going to..."

"Yes, I know you are gathering for your stupid plan. But I don't know what I could do otherwise."

Rose had told her plan to him, but he didn't want to help with it, which she understood.

Soon after that Scorpius, Eligius, Susan, Lily, Corvin and Aries arrived. Just as Michael, Aries knew about it but didn't want to help. "My brother would be bored if he stayed alone on the chamber, so he wanted to come with me," Corvin explained.

Alice nodded, "No problem, so did Michael."

"Rose, I'm just wondering... how can we make sure no one overhears us. if you brother or parents passes this room and they..."

Rose didn't wait until Albus finished his question. "They won't hear anything. I've used this." Rose took a flask. Until I use the potion operating against it on the door, no one can hear us. Why do you think I opened the door instead of saying _come in_?"

Rose took a letter. She smiled at her friends. "I've received a reply of 6Wizards."

"So you really wants to give this party? What's wrong with celebrating your birthday in the common room?"

Rose was planning to give a birthday party and every Hogwarts student from the third year and older would be invited. But that wasn't the most risky thing. Rose was planning to smuggle 6Wizards into Hogwarts to have a live performance. Rose and her friends ha all written a letter to ask them. She was glad that Albus and Lily were Potters. As everyone else, 6Wizards knew everything about Harry Potter, _The Saviour_, and probably they would sooner answer a request of his children than 'normal people'.

Rose neglected Michael. When everyone had read the letter, she said. "They want to come! Amazing, isn't it? All thanks to you. If you all didn't wrote letters, they probably didn't want to come."

"Yes, but Rose, they want someone to take the responsibility, someone of age. How are you planning to do that?"

"I thought that maybe we could persuade James to do so."

"And why would he?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know yet. I only received the letter yesterday. I thought we could together think of a solution."

"I know something, I think."

Everyone looked at Lily. "He, Fred and some other friend have made a group. I think they would like to be the opening act of such important artists. So if..."

"You are genius!" Rose was excited.

"I think we should ask it today. We haven't got a lot of time," Albus said.

"But we haven't still figured out how to get them in."

Alice laughed. "Rose has figured it out it long before we knew about her plan, but she didn't want to tell it until she was sure. I think by now, she is, aren't you?"

Rose's mouth fell open. Rose knew that Alice knew her very good, but still it surprised her often how Alice guessed things she never talked about. Alice just knew her too well. It was almost scary. And Alice was clever, very clever. Suddenly a thought overtook her. Take the case of a war in which they were in different camps... She would be lost in a minute. Alice knew her good enough to defeat her in no time. Rose shuddered. She banished to stupid thought. There hadn't been war since the death of the Dark Lord. Why would a new war start? And even if there came a war, she would fight side by side with Alice, not against her.

"Is it true?"

"Huh?"

"Rose! Are you listening to what we say? Is it true what Alice says?"

Rose was blushing. Through the thought of a war she had forgotten where the conversation was about.

"Yes, Alice is right. I've got a plan. What are the possibilities to enter the school?"

"The main entrance, but they can't go in there. The secret passages, but then they still have to walk through the school and most are guarded very well. I don't know another."

"Are they the only options you can think of? You disappoint me, Corvin," Rose laughed.

"And fireplaces, but apart from the one in the office of the Headmaster, you can't enter the school through them. Portkeys, but also not whole the time. Really, Rose, they aren't options."

"I know, Scorpius, but you forget one."

"Just say it, we won't guess it," Eligius said.

Rose enjoyed this conversation. She enjoyed knowing more than her friends, thinking of things they wouldn't think of. Sometimes she liked being better than others in things. However, she didn't really feel superior, she knew that her friends were good in other things and she would never forget that.

"Which other entrances were used in the war? The vanishingcabinet, but it is destroyed and ..."

"The passage to the Room of Requirement! Of course, that's where you want to hold the party." She smiled at Albus in a response. He was right.

"Wait? You want to hold the party in the Room of Requirement? Is it safe? Can you even use it? I mean since the fiendfyre..."

Rose had already forgotten that Aries was in the room. She had tried the Room out with Alice and once it seemed to work, they told the others in the plan that they could use it. But of course Aries wasn't with them.

"Yes, we have tried it," Alice said.

"Are you finally saying your plan, Rose? I mean how are you going to get them into the Hog's Head? Do you really think the owner will just let them in and go to Hogwarts?" Scorpius said.

"No, but Aberforth is on a journey since October till April. And who has the reserve key?"

"My parents. But how do you want to get it?" Albus answered.

"Summoning."

Michael laughed. "You want to summon it? I thought you were smart... Keys are protected, you can't summon it."

"If you want to be irritating, go somewhere else," Rose snarled. She turned again to the others. "I've got this potion. If the keys have been immersed in this, we will be able to summon it into a bowl with the same potion, after the keys are removed. And we can banish it when we lay it back in the bowl to the place where it was before we summoned it. So Lily or Albus I'll give the potion with you and you need to immerse the keys in the potion."

"Okay, I'll do it." Albus accepted the flask.

"Are you sure it works?" asked Eligius.

"Absolutely. I've tried it out. And when we are at Hogwarts, we'll try it again."

"There's still one problem left. Where do we get the money from?"

"Yes, that's also my biggest worry."

Michael laughed. "It seems that your little plan won't work, or are you going to summon it too?"

"Shut up, Michael!" Rose normally get along with him, but when he was nearby her and she was doing things with others, not paying attention to him, he was annoying.

"Fine, I'll go. See you at the dinner guys... Rose." Michael had said the last word in angry way.

"I'll come with you, I haven't got anything to do here."

After Michael and Aries had left the chamber, Rose said: "So how do we get the money? Has anyone of you an idea?"

Susan answered: "You know, we can ask a little amount to enter the party. I mean they are seeing 6Wizards, I don't think it's rude if we ask one galleon or one or a few sickles."

"That's true, but we need a lot of money before we can start our party," Alice said.

"Uncle George really likes you, Rose. And he likes almost everything which is a bit rebellious. Maybe he wants to borrow you the money  
?"

"I can ask it. He will love the idea definitely, but I don't know whether he's so eager to help. In each case, I don't think he will tell it to our parents."

They searched other solutions, but didn't find better ones.


End file.
